The Re-sorting
by TheOnlyUrk
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort at the end of the Tri-Wizard, Harry comes back for his 5th year at Hogwarts, and this year someone brings new information about Harry's first year.What will the consequences be? AU, No Horcruxes, Slytherin!Suave!Harry, Eventual HHr, contains other Harry pairings, rating set to M for later chapters. Most canon events from 1-4 still happen.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me through this story. It is a heavy AU fic, Harry sits with Neville and Hermione on the train in the first year, Harry is a genius, no horcruxes, Voldemort still killed Harry's parents, Voldemort died during the Tri-Wizard tournament, Cedric lives. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the wonderful JKR.

-oOoOo-

Prologue:

Harry was early but still searched for Platform 9 ¾ when he saw a young dirty blonde boy, the same age as him walking with an old lady pushing a trolley, which seemed to be carrying the same items as himself.

Harry approached the boy and asked him, "Excuse me, do you where to find Platform...", Harry looked at the smudged writing on a piece of parchment given to him by Hagrid, "Nine and three quarters?" Harry finished.

The elderly lady spoke before the young boy could start, "It's just through that pillar over there dear. Neville here was just about to go through, weren't you dearest."

"Uh, yes I was Gran" Neville replied nervously.

Neville then turned with his cart and ran right into the pillar, leaving Harry stunned as to where he went. Harry then turned to the old lady and asked, "Miss, how did he do that?"

The old lady said, "He just ran into the wall, I can't explain how my dear, it would be far too complicated to understand at your age. I suppose you should run along so you don't miss the train."

Harry thanked the old lady and started to run into the pillar, he shut his eyes, and opened a few seconds later. He was astonished by the large crimson red train, stopped at the Platform 9 ¾. He spotted Neville handing his luggage to a man, and then boarded the train. Harry copied Neville and gave his luggage to the man and hopped on board to try and find Neville.

Finally finding Neville in a compartment with a young girl with busy brown hair, and a slight overbite, he knocked on the compartment door and asked, "Hello, may I join you two?"

"Yes you may, my name's Hermione Granger. And this is Neville." Hermione said in a polite but posh tone.

Harry replied, "Hi, I'm Harry.", as he sat down next to Hermione. The Hogwarts Express lurched forward, and began the long journey to Hogwarts.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Neville asked, flabbergasted he was in the same cabin as Harry Potter.

"Yes that would be me." Harry said.

"Do you have the.." Neville said pointing his forehead "..the.. you know..", Neville leaned in and whispered, "scar.".

Harry glanced at Hermione, then looking back at Neville, he lifted his jet black hair to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar.

Neville gasped, "So it's true, everything that happened? With your parents? And You-Know-Who?".

Before Harry could respond, Hermione looked up from her book, "Neville, could you please leave Harry alone, it's making him uncomfortable." Hermione had noticed this once Neville started questioning Harry.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't mean to." Neville said in a regretful manner.

"It's okay Neville, maybe some other time when I'm more comfortable talking about it." Harry had said with half smile.

"Okay, Harry, sure thing!" Neville said before getting up, "I'm going to ask if I can put Trevor with my luggage." Neville then left the compartment, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Thank you Hermione, I was very uncomfortable there, how could you tell?" Harry asked politely.

"I just have a knack for those sort of things. Plus, you glanced over at me with a disconcerted look, so I thought maybe I should stop him." Hermione said reading her book.

"Thank you." Harry said happily with a grin, "Oh, is that Hogwarts: A History?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is, I just started reading it." Hermione said. "Have you read it?"

"Yes, actually, a man from my elementary school gave it to me, I didn't know why until Hagrid told me I was wizard," Harry said staring at the wall of compartment, remembering when the man gave the book to him. "but I read it before my uncle took it from me."

"Oh, that must have been quite irksome. All that matters is if you liked the book."

"Oh yes," Harry replied, coming back to reality, "did you know the ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the outside sky? Or that when muggles stumble across the castle grounds, all they see is a ruin of a castle with a sign saying 'DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE'?" Harry looked at Hermione with a smile.

"No I did not know that, I have not read that far, that's very interesting. Thank you, Harry." Hermione began to smile, she thought to herself, This boy seems like he's smart, maybe I'm not a freak... I hope we are sorted into the same house, either way, we will be good friends. "Have you read any of the class textbooks?" Hermione asked with a half grin.

"No I haven't I don't know what classes I would be interested in," Harry said, Hermione is a smart girl, I hope we are in the same classes. She's not like most girls I've met. Although Dudley never had a good eye for girls. "What classes are you interested in?" Harry asked.

"Well I'd like to take Potions, Charms, Defence Against the..." Hermione began, and the two continued talking all the way to Hogwarts, with Neville returning part way through their conversation.

-oOoOo-

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat roared, Hermione Granger walked down to the Ravenclaw table waiting to see what House Harry would be placed in.

"Hmm, Longbottom... HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat continued on with other students. "Malfoy eh? I'll put you in SLYTHERIN".

Harry then walked up to the stool, and the sorting hat placed on his head. "Hmm you are interesting indeed. You fit into all of the houses... You're smart, loyal, courageous, and very ambitious. This is a tough one. But I must go with, SLYTHERIN!".

Harry had a somewhat disappointed look on his face. He looked over at Hermione, seeing a downcast look, he guessed that she hoped to be in the same house as him.

Harry sat down with his fellow housemates. Everyone ecstatic to be in the same house as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', Harry knew that the next seven years was going to be interesting.

Hermione managed to smile for most of the feast, but deep down she was a little sad that she wouldn't get to spend nights working with Harry on homework, or goofing around playing Exploding Snap. But she was relieved when she found out she would have a few classes with Harry, especially Potions class, because she knew that most of the class was spent working in pairs. She just hoped that she would be paired with Harry. He was the first person who seemed to genuinely like her.

-oOoOo-

Ron was so confused as to why he was put in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor like the rest of his family. He really hoped to be in Gryffindor, he felt as though he let his family down. Hopefully he can do some good in this house. Justin seems like a nice kid. I think I'll see what he's like. Ron sat down between Justin and a fellow Hufflepuff housemate.

-oOoOo-

A/N: So that was the prologue to the story, this is just to set part of the plot up for the story. The next chapter jumps ahead to fifth year. Please review and tell me what you think! It will really help me with improving the story, and my writing. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: The Ride In

A/N: This will be a H/HR fic, but it will take time to get there, plus I like writing Haphne, drawing out the story, and making it angsty for you. There may be a few flashbacks throughout the entirety of the story, I'll try to stick to a max of 2 per chapter depending on the length. I hope I got Hagrid's dialogue somewhat right. Thanks to Simona, who is beta-reading/proof reading.

A/N2: I will be uploading 1 chapter once every two weeks. Once I am able to finish chapters quicker, then I may upload once a

week.

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own HP, just taking the characters for a spin.

 **Sept 1st 1995 – 10:45 a.m.**

After winning the Tri-Wizard tournament and defeating Voldemort in the process, Harry was not looking forward to returning to the Dursley's. He just wanted to be at Hogwarts surrounded by his friends.

Luckily for Harry the summer went by quickly since he defeated Voldemort-nothing had threatened his life. Harry did make friends outside of Hogwarts, since he was placed in Slytherin in his first year, his personality changed and he grew more confident. He became funnier and more witty, which helped him make more friends. A week before his birthday, Harry had been invited to stay at Sirius', otherwise known as 'Grimmauld Place'.

By the end of the fourth year, he was dating a fellow Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. They kept in contact through letters during the summer. Their relationship had begun after McGonagall announced the Yule Ball.

-oOoOo-

 _Flashback_

 _'The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish.'_

 _'Dress robes will be worn,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then –' Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. 'The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down,' she said, in a disapproving voice._

 _'But that does NOT mean,' Professor McGonagall went on, 'that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students.'_

 _'Potter, the champions and their partners –'_

 _'What partners?' said Harry._

 _Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny._

 _'Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter,' she said coldly. 'Your dance partners.'_

 _Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel. 'Dance partners?' He felt himself going red. 'I don't dance,' he said quickly._

 _'Oh, yes, you do,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball.'_

 _…_

 _'I'm not dancing,' he said._

 _'It is traditional,' said Professor McGonagall firmly. 'You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter.'_

 _'But – I don't –'_

 _'You heard me, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall , in a very final sort of way._

 _-oOoOo-_

 _Harry returned to the, what he thought was an empty Slytherin Common Room late that night, thinking of who he could take to the Yule Ball. He could practically pick any girl he wanted. But he didn't want any girl. It had to be someone who appreciated Harry for Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived._

 _Harry was brought out of thought by someone sitting in one of the black leathered chairs._

 _"Hey Harry, what'd you guys do in Potions today?" The shadowy figure said._

 _Harry noticed the blonde hair, realizing it was Daphne, "Oh hi Daph, sorry I didn't see you there. We just continued working on our Draught of Peace potions. I finished ours by the way. Snape gave us top marks, tying with Hermione and Draco of course." Harry had said. He only now just realized that she wasn't in Potions class that day, he had been too busy trying to figure the Yule Ball problem out to notice. "Wait Daph, why weren't you in Potions?" Harry asked walking over to her._

 _"I wasn't feeling the greatest when I woke up, so I asked Slughorn if I could be excused for the day to recover." Daphne said, sitting more upright and proper now._

 _Harry sat on the sofa opposite her. "Well now you owe me Daph, I might take the day off one day without letting any of my classmates know and make them worry all day." Harry said sarcastically with a wink. Harry sat back further into the sofa and let out an exasperated sigh._

 _"Is something the matter, Harry?" Daphne asked inquiringly._

 _"Yes, well no. I think so..." Harry said while he scrunched his nose and had a confused look on his face. "You see, McGonagall pulled everyone out of class, she announced that there's a Yule Ball because of the tournament, and the champions need partners,", Harry was shaking he was so nervous "so, uh, Daph, would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"._

 _Daphne raised her eyebrows, "Really, Harry? You want to go with me?" she asked._

 _"Well, yeah, that is why I'm asking right? You also didn't answer my question." Harry said, laughing nervously._

 _"Yes of course, Harry. But, you know what I mean," Daphne said, "why me?"._

 _"I don't know why-you're pretty, smart, funny. You are one of two people that I know, who doesn't care about me being The-Boy-Who-Lived, and who will be a better a better date than someone who is just going with me for attention." Harry rambled on, "I guess it's also because..." Harry started to blush, but thankfully they were near the fire so no one could tell, "I think I've begun to like you. Possibly more than a friend."._

 _Daphne took a sip of water before he admitted to liking her. She spat it out once he said it. "Wait, you do?" Daphne asked._

 _"Yeah, I think I've thought that for a month or two now andI figured that this was my best chance. I'm not sure what would happen between us, but I do know that I want this to happen. For the time being. If.. If you want to give it a go." Harry admitted, not being able to look her directly in the eye._

 _"If that's your way of asking me out, then it's a yes." Daphne said standing up._

 _"Really?" Harry said, also standing up, with a grin on his face._

 _"Yes." Daphne said before giving him a big hug, squeezing tightly, Harry returning the hug. "Now I should get to bed if I want to be able to attend classes tomorrow, and you should too. Goodnight Harry." Daphne said smiling and turning before walking to the girl's dormitory._

 _End Flashback_

 **11:10 a.m.**

Harry sighed relief as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, hoping that he could finally have a full year with no problems.

"Hi Harry", a fellow Slytherin said passing by in the corridor of the train, giggling.

Many girls had greeted Harry, whether they were from Slytherin or another house, all hoping to get to know him.

Harry had entered the Slytherin cabin, sitting down next to Daphne, across from Blaise Zabini.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Harry greeted them, kissing Daphne on the cheek.

"Quite alright now, Harry," Daphne giggled, "How was your summer?" Shesaid before linking hands with Harry, fingers intertwining.

"It was horrid as you know. I'm so glad I got to go to Sirius' place after my birthday. I didn't do much though,"Harry now leaning in, whispering to Daphne,"aside from what I said in my letters", he returned to sitting normally, "what about you, Daph?"

"Oh not much just thinking about you for most of it.", Harry felt now felt a hand on his thigh. "I wish you could've be able to visit at least once this summer." Daphne frowned after finishing.

*Cough* "I thought you had that prefect's meeting?" Blaise interrupted quickly.

"Aw, bollocks." Harry ran his hands through his jet black hair, frustrated that he forgot something he was looking forward to.

"I'll be back later," Harry kissed Daphne quickly, "if I'm not, I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"See ya Potter!" Blaise said, with a smirk since Harry had forgotten something so important.

"Yeah, see ya in a bit, Potter!" Daphne said with a wink.

Harry smiled before leaving the cabin, going to the compartment where the Prefects were meant to meet.

-oOoOo-

 **11:35 a.m.**

Harry entered the compartment, luckily not the last, so he didn't have to worry about being embarrassed for being late.

As soon as he entered, his eyes immediately found the bushy haired girl looking down at a parchment, this girl had been one of his closest friend ever since first year, in and out of class, Harry didn't let houses separate him from his friends. He walked over to her and stood next to her, placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey," Harry greeted Hermione.

"Well, hello Harry. I didn't expect to see you here today." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Who else would be here for Slytherin? Crabbe? Goyle? I'll be surprised if they could help themselves lift a fork to their mouths. I thought you would be happy to see me?" Harry said as he playfully nudged her shoulder. Hermione giggled trying to suppress her laughter.

"Well who knows, it could have been Draco." Hermione said trying to be serious.

"As if, the only thing he is good at is potions, and that was back in third year with Snape as Potions master, before it changed to Slughorn. I'm glad Snape is only teaching younger years." Harry stated. "Remind me to thank Horace, I wouldn't be here if he hadn't recommended me for prefect."

"Will do, Harry" Hermione said, before groaning at the sight of who the Ravenclaw Prefect was, Terry Boot.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, I would have prefered someone other than Terry for my partner. He asked me to the Yule Ball last year, I declined, of course since I already agreed to go with Viktor. The rest of the year he wasn't exactly pleasant towards me, no matter who I was around, or what I was doing. Although, it seems that whenever I was around you in class, or helping you with the tournament, he never seemed to bother me." Hermione paused to look at Harry, "You know, I think he might be afraid of you."

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. "Me? Why me? I've never shown any aggression towards him. At least, not yet anyway.".

Hermione looked back at Harry with an 'Are you stupid' look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry waved his hand in front of her face, as if to see if she was still in this world.

"Have you lost your memory? You fought a dragon last year, in front of the entire school. You swam to the bottom of Black Lake to save Daphne and having to fight off Merpeople. Then to top it off, you and Cedric battled and defeated Voldemort and then after you returned you defeated a Death Eater." Hermione said, turning a little blue from saying so much in a single breath.

"Ah, yes, I guess so. But even then, I would never harm someone unless there was a reason. I mean, now that I know a reason..." Hermione playfully slapped Harry on the shoulder, "I'm kidding," pausing for dramatic effect," only if you would want me to." Harry stated in all seriousness.

"All right, listen up!" a familiar voice said so everyone in the cabin could hear. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Cedric Diggory, although, I'm surea few of you know that after last year." Harry mused at how modest he was being. Cedric continued, "I am Head Boy this year, alongside Melanie Bree."

"Hello everyone," came a quiet voice beside Cedric. Harry leaned to the side a bit to get a better look at her. She was short, had straight brown hair, with big blue eyes. She gave off a shy, but smart, helpful and loyal personality. He couldn't tell if she was Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, either way, he was fine with it.

"She has asked me to do more of the talking, not because she's quiet, but because she said that you're all more likely to listen to me." Everyone in the cabin laughed. "Now let's get to our duties this year..." Cedric had started to say.

-oOoOo-

 **12:50 p.m.**

Hermione was doing a light jog, dodging other students to try and catch Harry before he returned to the Slytherin cabin.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" She called.

"Yeah? What is it Herms?" He replied turning to face Hermione.

"First, did you just call me Herms? If you did, I'll hex your bits off. Second, can you talk to Cedric about something for me?" Hermione asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure thing, what do you need me to tell him?" Harry replied, confused as to why he would need to ask him and not her.

"I don't want to do prefect duties with Terry. It will be awkward, I know I'll feel uncomfortable around him. Please Harry?" She put her hands together with a pleading look on her face.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but if he asks, who do you want to work with?" Harry asked.

"I was kind of hoping that I could do them with you." Hermione said somewhat shyly.

"Okay. Why not, it'd be nice to do them with a friend." Harry stated.

"Really!? Oh thank you, Harry!" Hermione had hugged him while wearing a big smile on her face. "I'll repay you somehow."

"Ah there's no need. I've already got everything I'm looking for, for now." He replied letting go of Hermione. "Now I must be going, otherwise Daph and Blaise are going to be wondering where I am."

"Alright, goodbye Harry!"

"See ya later Hermione!"

-oOoOo-

 **1:07 p.m.**

Harry had re-entered the Slytherin cabin and sat down next to Daphne, once again.

"Hey Daph, how has the ride been so far?" Harry asked sweetly, kissing her on the cheek and placing his arm around her.

"Quite a bore actually. Blaise left a while ago, I've had girl talks with some of the girls from our year and above us.".

"Oh, I bet you loved that," Harry said, relaxing, putting his feet up on the bench opposite him, "Spill the juicy secrets."

Daphne placed a hand on Harry's leg once again, "I thought you didn't care for rumors and girl talk?"

"You're right, I don't, but since I know you like talking about it, you can tell me about it all. It will likely bore me to no end, but I promise to be as attentive as I can be." Harry replied, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, that means a lot Harry," kissing Harry on his lower jaw, "well, apparently Ginny Weasley has a little crush on dear old Draco."

"No, really? I couldn't tell by her staring at Draco the whole time on the platform," Harry said in mock-disbelief.

Daphne lightly swatted on the arm, "Hey, at least now she doesn't have that insane crush on you anymore. I thought I would have to deal with her this year." She said, moving closer to Harry, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you asked me to the Yule Ball last year Harry, I'm so much happier now than I was before that."

"I'm glad I did too," he kissed the top of her head, "I hope I can finally relax this year after the past four years. I need to focus on my OWLs this year. And you, of course." He quickly said after getting a look from Daphne.

"I agree, I don't want to have to worry about you dying this year, especially after all that happened last year." She said taking ahold of his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Me either." Harry sighed, leaning back to enjoy the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

-oOoOo-

A/N: I know it's quite the time jump from last chapter, but I decided to keep somewhat true to the events from the books. There is a potential for flashbacks of the missed years. Please review! It will help me at just as much as it will help you!


	3. Chapter 2: The Feast

**September 1st 1995 7 p.m.**

"Firs' years o'er h're!" Came the familiar voice of Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid, how was your summer?" Harry asked coming up to Hagrid with Daphne at his side.

"Jus fantastic Harry, how was yers?" He replied.

"It was good, although," taking a glance at Daphne, "it could have been better." He said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe nex' summer eh?" He said with a chuckle before walking off to take the first years to the castle.

"Hopefully." Harry wrapped his arms around Daphne and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll see if Dumbledore will either let me rent a room in the Three Broomsticks, or stay with Sirius. I can't go back to the Dursley's. I'd rather face Voldemort again." He said before he laughed lightly at his last comment.

"C'mon Harry, we need to get to the castle, I don't want to miss anything. And you have prefect duties." Daphne said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, fine, I guess I won't deprive you of the food." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! I don't eat that much, you're thinking of the red-head, Ginny's brother. I think his name is Ron." She replied.

"Fair point," he said helping Daphne into one of the carriages that pull themselves, "wait, what are those?"

"What are what Harry? I don't see anything." She said linking her arm through his.

"The creatures pulling the carriages. Never mind, I'll ask Hermione about them later." He sighed.

 **8:30 p.m.**

Dumbledore rose to stand in front of all the students after the first year's had been sorted. "A new year has begun! This year I would like to welcome back Remus Lupin as our DADA professor!" This announcement got a huge applause from the third years and up, some even gave him a standing ovation, mainly Harry and a few of his friends. "As many of you know, last year two students here tied in the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. That is not the entire story. After they had both touched the Cup, they were portkeyed to an unknown location, and it was at this location that both Harry and Cedric dueled and defeated the dark lord Voldemort." Gasps are heard from all over the Great Hall. "We ask that you do not ask either Cedric or Harry about the events of that night. Thank you, now on with the feast, but first a few words: Appetite, Fluidity, Intellect and Courage. Dig in!"

Everyone began to eat the delicious food sitting in front of them. Harry grabbed some mashed potatoes and stew before turning to Daphne, placing a finger on her chin and kissing her passionately, then turning back to eat his food.

"What was that for?" She asked with a slight blush from being kissed like that for the first time in public.

"Just because I can," Harry beamed, with a big smile, before looking around the Great Hall and taking a deep breath, "I'm so glad to be back here."

"Me too Harry," She said taking ahold of his hand and shuffling closer to him, "me too."

-oOoOo-

Hermione was sitting with two of her friends, Ashley Walker and Connor Brown. Ashley spoke first, "So Hermione, how was your summer?"

"It was alright, my parents took me sightseeing in France and Germany. They're planning on taking me skiing in the Alps during winter break. How was your's, Ash?" Hermione said before taking a bite of her chicken pot pie.

"It was alright, I don't really like going back though." She said with a sigh, "Oh no, don't get me wrong, I love my family, it's just Hogwarts feels like home, and it's not the same back in Avesbury." She quickly stated after she got two looks from both Connor and Hermione.

"You're not the first I've heard to say Hogwarts feels like home." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Who said that?" Connor piped up, which sort of shocked a few students around him as they know he is not one for talking.

"My friend Harry." She said before taking a sip of her water.

"Ah yes, Harry." Ashley sighed star-struck-like.

"He's seeing someone Ash, I thought this was common knowledge." Hermione said while snapping her fingers in front of Ashley's face to get her out of whatever daydream she was having.

"Yes I know, Daphne Greengrass. But one can dream right? 'The Boy-Who-Lived'." She said sighing again.

"He's much more than 'The Boy-Who-Lived', Ash. He's never been fond of the whole famous part of his life. He hates it, he just wants to be Harry."

"Oh, and how does Miss Hermione Granger know so much about Mr. Potter?"

"Well you see, I've actually talked to him, not drooled over him whenever I see him, and not to mention he and Neville were the first two friends I made here. It sucks I'm not in the same house as him though, we both were hoping to be in the same house. Stay up joking around, sharing stories, etcetera etcetera."

Before Ashley and Connor could respond, there was a commotion just outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

-oOoOo-

"Good evening Minister," Professor Dumbledore moved swiftly to the entrance, greeting the new Minister of Magic, Oliver Graham, a balding man, who was slightly below average in height but still managed to pull off a serious, and somewhat menacing look. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"We have some bad news, Albus. Do you mind if we have a word in private first?" Graham replied, looking a little grim from whatever it was that had brought him to Hogwarts.

"We most certainly can Minister." Albus said before leading him to an empty room.

-oOoOo-

Harry sat back down at the Slytherin table after running to see what the disturbance was.

"What was all that about Harry?" Daphne said looking a little bit concerned.

"Dunno, I couldn't see from the amount of people in the way. But from what I overheard, I believe it was our new Minister for Magic." He said looking a little grim, I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen, Daphne took his hand and squeezing it tightly, knowing what he was thinking, as a gesture as if to say 'Whatever happens I'm here'.

"Let's just hope it's nothing major. Maybe he just needs to ask Professor Dumbledore a few questions about Hogwarts or the education we are getting." Daphne said, trying to stay optimistic.

"That's not likely." Harry said looking at Daphne, giving a light-hearted smile before mouthing the words 'I love you' knowing that she wouldn't have heard him with the amount of noise going on. Daphne mouthed back, 'I love you too'.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please! Our Minister of Magic has brought some information to me, and it was with a saddened heart that it is not pleasant news. Many of you will be upset, especially those who it will affect. A month after Voldemort was defeated, a Death Eater who was on the run was caught, this man has just released this information a few hours ago. In the summer of 1991, the Sorting Hat was cursed. As of right now we do not know what curse it was under, but it did affect how many of you were sorted that year. We have tested the hat for any curses or charms but none were to be found. Both the minister and I agreed," Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing, "we are going to re-sort everyone who was sorted that year." Chatter began to arise among the students. "Now please, if everyone would be quiet, we will begin calling names to be re-sorted." Dumbledore then let Professor McGonagall continue with the sorting.

"If we could have all of the fifth years up to the front please. Now, in no particular order, we will start with, Neville Longbottom."

The sorting hat was placed on Neville's head, "Gryffindor!" The entire Gryffindor table cheered and clapped loudly, welcoming the former Hufflepuff, Neville.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall continued.

"Slytherin!"

"Like that wasn't expected with the likes of his father." Harry muttered, a few students that heard chuckled lightly, as to not get his attention.

"Daphne Greengrass." Harry, unknowingly, held his breath.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table whooped and cheered, happy that the 'Ice Queen' was still in Slytherin. She looked back at Harry and gave him a wink. He winked back at her.

McGonagall continued on, with most students staying in the same house they were assigned, only a few here and there changed houses. Both of the Patils now in Ravenclaw, Connor still in Ravenclaw, Ashley in Gryffindor.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly once again, welcoming Ron to the house.

Only two were left to be sorted, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. McGonagall then called the next name, "Hermione Granger." Hermione took a sharp breath in before Harry lightly nudged her forward.

"Hmm. I'm tempted to keep you where you are, but I am still going to go with what should've been your first house… Gryffindor!" The table erupted with cheers, ecstatic to have one of the brightest witches in Gryffindor.

"And finally, Harry Potter." Harry stepped forward and sat on the stool, facing out to the crowd in front of him. His eyes immediately found Daphne. He noticed she was praying that he would be still be in Slytherin. He took a deep breath before McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The last thing he heard was a few sharp breaths from some of the students.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. This is a tough one. It is still quite even for which house you belong in. We could be here awhile. Hmm, actually we may not, I think I may have decided, though, do you prefer which house you're in?"

"No, it's your decision as to where I am put. Please place me correctly this time, that is all I ask."

"Very well."

Harry took another deep breath.

The hat shouted, "Harry Potter is placed in..." the hat, being overly dramatic, paused for a moment. Everyone in the Great Hall took a deep breath, every student, ghost, and teacher were all silent. This moment felt like an eternity. His eyes were darting around the room, mostly focusing on Daphne. Harry then closed his eyes, waiting for outcome that was about to ensure.

 _A/N: I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger! Kidding, I love cliffhangers. Please review! It will help improve the quality of writing and I am interested in what you have to say about the story. Thanks Simona for editing. I'm hoping for the chapters to become longer as the story moves forward_


	4. Chapter 3: Re-sorted

"Gryffindor." The sorting hat boomed.

There were cheers, boos, and many other reactions. But to Harry, the only reaction he cared about was Daphne's. He saw her clapping, but with tears in her eyes.

Daphne was obviously happy for him, because she knew that is who he is. _He may have Slytherin qualities, but he is more of Gryffindor at heart than a Slytherin_. She thought. She remembered a conversation they had back in third year.

-oOoOo-

 _"Hey Daphne, how's your potions essay coming?" Harry asked, sitting down beside her in the library._

 _"It's absolutely horrible. I don't understand anything that Snape is making us do. He doesn't teach us, yet he expects us to be able to write a ten inch essay about Confusing Concoction." Daphne said as she sat back in her chair._

 _"Do you need help?" Harry asked._

 _"Yes! Thank you Harry!" She said giving him a side-hug._

 _Harry started to get up, "Erm, Harry?" Daphne asked._

 _"Yes, Daph?"_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Oh, I'm going to beat up Snape and tell him to give you a good mark." Harry had a big grin on his face._

 _"That's not what I meant Harry, and you know it." Daphne said, playfully jabbing at Harry's side with her quill._

 _"Oh you meant help you with the essay." He smirked, he enjoyed teasing Daphne. "Of course I will." Harry sat back down next to her._

 _"Thank you. But before we start, you seem to fit all the houses. I've heard if you fit into more than one house, the hat will give you the choice. Did you pick Slytherin?" Daphne asked questioningly._

 _"No actually... I didn't get to choose. I don't see what you're getting at Daphne." He said, while looking over her essay._

 _"You're loyal, Hufflepuff. You're very smart, Ravenclaw. You said you plan on teaching or becoming an Auror, which by definition is ambition, so there's Slytherin. And you've already defeated a basilisk at the age of 12, that's very Gryffindor of you. So I don't see why you're in Slytherin, there's more Gryffindor in you than Slytherin. At least that's what I see." She said, Harry listening intently the entire time. "It sounds absurd to me, but I think the sorting hat was wrong."_

 _"I see what you're saying, but as you said, I could also be in the other houses. Either way I'm happy in the house I am in." He smiled at her, Daphne was thankful that he was placed in Slytherin. Aside from Tracey, he was the only other one who saw past the Ice Queen façade. She found a friend where she least expected it. It was at this moment Daphne slowly started to fall for her friend. It wasn't noticeable, at least to most people, but people like Tracey or Blaise could tell in an instant. She was thankful Harry was too oblivious to notice, otherwise she might have to explain how she felt towards him, possibly pushing the two apart. That thought sent a shiver down her spine. "Cold are we, Daph?" She hadn't realized it, but she zoned out as Harry went back to correcting her essay._

 _"Uh, yeah, I'm a little cold." She replied, turning her head, blushing slightly._

 _"Well, the suggestions I put down should at least get you an A or an EE." Harry said, getting up from the chair. "I'm going back to the dorms, do you wish to join me on the walk, or are you going to stay here?"_

 _"I think I will stay here and get a head start on Muggle Studies. Thank you for the offer though." She said, pulling more parchment from her knapsack._

 _"Of course, anytime Daph. Now, in my supposed Gryffindor courage, I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall for an extension on my Transfiguration essay." He grinned, Daphne mocked laughed at him. "Bye Daph." He walked off out of the Library and into the corridor._

-oOoOo-

As Harry started to walk down to the tables, he mouthed to Daphne, _Same place at 11?_ She replied by nodding her head. He wanted to talk and spend time with her before he had to leave for his new house dorms.

He spotted Hermione saving a seat for him at the Gryffindor table. As he sat down, Hermione asked him, "So now that some of the prefects have been moved, I wonder how it will work?". Harry had only shrugged, his mind was all over the place, not thinking about prefect duties. Harry started to get his dinner, not taking much. He talked to his new housemates, he knew most of them as Harry had broken the inter-house boundaries, and made a bunch of friends. Students and staff were stunned in first year when he became friends with the Weasley twins in Gryffindor and Neville Longbottom in Hufflepuff, it was quite rare that a Slytherin had become friends with a student from Gryffindor, let alone another house. He found that he had more friends in other houses than in Slytherin, there was Daphne, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and... that was it, he only had three friends in his old house. He was brought out of his trance.

"Hello Harry..." Fred and George had moved down the tables to sit across from him. Fred continued, "How is our investor..."

"...This fine evening?" George finished.

"Well, I'm not super happy about it. Yes I do have friends in this house, but there's still Daphne. I'm probably overreacting and being a big baby about it, but I won't be able to be with her as often. This inter-house boundary crap is stupid. Why can't people just get along like normal human beings?"

"We're wizards Harry..."

"We are far from normal..."

"But we see what your point is."

"And we agree completely." The twins had finished together.

"Thank you gu-" Harry started.

"Wait. Did you say investor? Harry, what are you investing in?" Hermione piped in, a little late to the conversation.

"A project of our's..." Fred started.

"And Harry-kins here..."

"Had given us some start up money..."

"And the rest is our little secret." Harry finished. Hermione was stunned, Harry had joined the twins in finishing each other's sentences. She made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.

Harry had turned and smiled at Hermione, but it faded somewhat quickly as he remember he was no longer a Slytherin. He reminded himself that not only his father, but his godfather and his father's friends were all Gryffindor back when they went to Hogwarts. He looked back up to the front, he saw Remus and waved to his father's childhood friend. Remus smiled and waved back. Harry then noticed Dumbledore going back up to the stand, likely to make another announcement. He groaned internally. _Now what._ He thought.

"Now, could we have the Head Boy and Girl come up to the front. And for the students that are prefects, would you please come up to join them."

Harry and Hermione stood up from the table and walked to the front, the other prefects joining them as well. "Since some of the fifth years had been moved around, we will need to discuss how everything will work..." Cedric and Melanie had discussed with the group how it will work now, the sixth years will lead the students to the common rooms and the fifth years will do the rounds on the first night, but will resume the original plans the following week. Much to Hermione's surprise, Cedric had placed her and Harry together. They were assigned to the Astronomy Tower, the older prefects had expressed their sympathy for them as it was the least favourite route among them. "So does that work for everyone?" Cedric had finished.

"It works for me.", "Yeah, definitely.", and "I guess" were the responses they had gotten.

"Alright, I do believe the feast is over, so everyone, as you were." McGonagall had been waiting patiently for them to finish.

"Well Hermione, shall we head to the Astronomy Tower?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes, just let Ash and I say bye to Connor first." Hermione said before walking off to find her old housemates. After they had said their goodbyes, as they all thought they may not be placed in the same classes, Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall to meet up with Harry.

-oOoOo-

 **Sept 1** **st** **, 9:55 p.m.**

Harry was waiting patiently outside the Great Hall for Hermione. He was leaning against a wall as other students walked by, seeing all the new students look at him for a second before they turned their head, he chuckled, _I'm just Harry guys, the Boy-Who-Lived is not who I am. Oh well, I'll live._ He was brought out of thought by Hermione coming out of the Great Hall looking around for Harry. He waved, "Over here Hermione!" They smiled happily at each other as she approached him. "Ready to go?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Potter." She replied walking beside him as they started their route.

"So Miss Granger, how was your summer?" Harry had decided to start a conversation, as the Astronomy Tower was likely the most boring route for prefect duties.

"It was fantastic! My parents took me to France! I went to all the museums, I went all over the country looking at historical sites, I was hoping to see Beauxbatons but I figured that it wouldn't be in an obvious location."

"I wouldn't expect it to be, I mean Hogwarts is the same way. So I'm guessing you also went to the beach?" Hermione nodded, "That would explain the tan. I'm glad you had fun during your summer." Harry smiled at her.

"Me too, how was your summer Harry?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, after Durskaban," Hermione giggled, "I'm serious Hermione, it sometimes feels like a prison, with soul-sucking demons and everything!" He said looking at Hermione as they turned a corner.

"That's... a lovely comparison Harry. I hope I never meet these people. They sound absolutely horrid."

"They are horrid! Also, since Voldemort is no longer a threat, Professor Dumbledore said I don't have to live with them anymore!"

"That's great Harry!"

"After I left there, I got to stay with Sirius at... um... Why can't I remember the name? I swore I knew where it was." _It's under a Fidelius charm_ , Hermione thought, she decided not to interrupt Harry, "Anyway, I stayed at Sirius' place the rest of the summer before coming back. I never had the chance to see Daphne though. But I did get this cool mirror from Sirius," Harry pulled out a mirror and showed it to Hermione, "it's a two way mirror, I just say a name, and it calls them. Since Sirius has the other one, I'd say his name and he would appear on here. I'll show you some time." They began to climb up the stairs of the Astronomy tower.

As they reached the top of the tower, they stopped and looked out over Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Hermione spoke first, "It's quite a sight to see."

"Yes it is. Did I ever tell you that this is the first place I ever considered a home?" Harry bowed his head, not wanting to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Yes, you have Harry. It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know that right?" He finally lifted his head and looked at her, giving a sad smile.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know where I'll stay this upcoming summer though. I guess I could live with Sirius, or temporarily rent a room from the Leaky Cauldron like I did before third year."

"I'm sure Sirius would want you to live with him. Isn't he living by himself at the moment?" Harry nodded, "Then you should stay with him."

"Yeah, I think I will. Maybe Professor Remus will stay there too, it'd be fun to get to know the two of them." Harry said with a light smile, Hermione smiled back. Harry turned back from where they were standing, "I guess we should finish our route." They started back to the Gryffindor common room, making light conversation about the upcoming year.

-oOoOo-

 **10:50 p.m.**

Before Harry stepped through the portrait hole, he remember he had to talk to Daphne. "Hermione, I need to go do something, could you cover for me?" Hermione gave a curt nod and smiled at his request, she knew exactly what he need to do. "Thanks Herms, you're the best." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find Daphne. She was slightly blushing as she made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitory. _Why am I blushing? He isn't interested in me, I'm not interested in him._ Another voice in her head replied, _Because you've never been kissed genius. And you liked it._ She blushed some more at the thought, then changed into some light sleepwear before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

-oOoOo-

 **11:00 p.m.**

Harry walked briskly towards the dungeons, sticking to the shadows just in case there was a professor around. He came up a hallway with many pillars and Slytherin banners lined up evenly with a large green door at the end. _I'll definitely miss this place._ He thought as he snuck behind one of the pillars. "Daph?" He whispered into the darkness.

"Harry." Daphne's voice sounded like she had been crying for a long time, which she had. She started moving toward Harry from the behind the pillar she had been waiting behind. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly, almost to the point he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry Daph. I wish I could've stayed. You know I love you, right? I'm not leaving you." He said hugging back.

"I know... I love you too... but it sucks... I'm not going to... have my best friend... with me all the time." She said between sobs. He wished he could say something that would comfort her better, but he knew he was not the best at that, and so did she. They just stood there, hugging, in complete silence. "I always knew you were a true Gryffindor at heart Harry." She said, chuckling through her sobs.

"You always know how to lighten the mood." He said pulling back, but still keeping her in his arms. He pulled out his wand, _"Muffliato"._ He looked into her ice blue eyes, he pushed her white blonde hair. He moved his right hand from her waist and cupped her cheek, slowly moving his hand towards the back of her neck while bring her closer to him. He lowered his head, he could feel her breathe on his face. He kissed her lightly on the lips, she kissed him back, while moving her arms around his neck. He moved his hands down to her thighs and bent slightly, then lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his mid-section and kissed him more passionately. He pushed her up against a wall, still holding her up, all while being careful not to hurt her. He pulled back from the deep kiss they were locked in, and begin to kiss her defined jaw, moving down her neck, placing kisses all across her neck, and collarbone. Daphne ran one of her hands through his messy jet-black hair, and gasped at the pleasure his kisses brought her.

Harry stopped kissing her neck, "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't Harry, we've been over this. When a girl gasps like that it means she likes it, and you keep doing it. I would tell you if you hurt me." Daphne said, holding his cheek in one hand. "Now come here."

"Yes ma'am." Harry smiled while leaning forward, Daphne melted from his smile. _Merlin, this boy is amazing._ Their lips met, and she kissed him hard, she absent mindedly reached down, moved his hand from her thigh and moved it towards her buttocks. Harry was glad it was dark, otherwise she would have seen him blush redder than a Weasley, _And that's impressive._ He thought, still kissing Daphne. He felt her tongue brush across his lips, he parted his lips slightly. He let her tongue enter his mouth, then battled her tongue for dominance. She giggled as they continued, she moved one of her hands from around his neck and placed it on his body, _Damn, he must have been working out a lot this summer._ If she were standing, her legs would have been like jello. She kept moving her hand across his chest while they kissed. Harry finally pulled back after an intense snogging session, "I should probably get back, we don't want a prefect getting caught after hours on the first day, do we?" He smiled at her.

"I guess not. This year is gonna be tough." Daphne said, Harry was about to speak, but she put a finger to his lips. "I know, it's not gonna be as bad as I'm making it seem. You know how I am." Harry nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I know Daph, how about a date tomorrow? By the lake, I can sneak some food from the kitchen." Harry said while still holding her up against the wall.

"Yes, I would love that Harry. Can you let me down now please?"

"Oh, sorry." He said while slowly setting her down on the ground. She hugged him tightly after being set down. She thought they were the perfect heights for each other, Harry was quite tall for his age, and she was short enough that when they hugged, her head could lay against his chest. Harry squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Daph, I'll see you in the Great Hall tomorrow morning?"

"I love you too, and absolutely you will." She said, releasing him from her vice-like grip. Harry was starting to turn and head back to his new house dormitories, but Daphne grabbed his robes and pulled him into yet another deep kiss. She pulled back after a couple seconds,"Goodnight Harry."

Harry was slightly dazed from the kiss, "Goodnight Daph." He kissed her hand and turned around and started walking back to his dorm. _Wow, I missed out this summer._ His mind went blank and before he knew it, he was walking up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Harry spoke, the portrait opened and he walked in to find Remus Lupin sat in the common room staring into the fireplace. "Um, Professor?"

"Ah Harry, just the boy I was waiting for."

"I'm so sorry professor, Daphne she wanted to-" Harry started, Remus held up a hand to stop his childhood best friend's son.

"It's okay Harry, I understand, I was the same way with Li- I mean, a girl I was seeing around your age. I won't take points." Lupin said, his thoughts drifting elsewhere.

"Thank you professor." There was a short silence. "Sir? Why were you looking for me exactly?"

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. As you know, I'm a werewolf and there will be days when I cannot teach. And I know two years ago you had top marks in my class, and Slughorn said that you showed an aptitude for the this particular subject during last year. How would you like to help me teach, like a Teacher's Assistant?"

"I- I would be honoured sir." Harry stammered.

"Great, when would you be able to meet with me so we can talk about your duties?" Remus asked, smiling at Harry.

"How does tomorrow before dinner work?" Harry asked, rubbing one eye, then yawning.

"Splendid. Now, you should get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow in my office." Remus said exiting through the portrait hole.

Harry walked to the boy's dormitories, opened the door and snuck into, what he assumed was his bed, as it was the only empty one. Harry quickly fell asleep.

 _A/N: Wasn't much of a surprise placing him in Gryffindor, right? Oh well. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4: A Date by Black Lake

Sept. 2nd 1995 6:52 a.m.

Harry woke up peacefully from a good night's rest. He took a quick shower, changed into his robes and proceeded to head down to the common room. As he was passing through he heard a loud whisper, "Harry!"and he turned around to see Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, although it did feel odd since it was a new bed and all. You know how it is getting used to that kind of stuff. Did you sleep well, Harry?" Hermione asked as they both stepped out of the portrait hole, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry thought back to last night and he couldn't help grinning at what happened. "Yes, I suppose you could say that I did." He looked at Hermione who had a confused look on her face. "What? Don't give me that look. I didn't do anything wrong, Hermione."

"Alright, well where did you go after you told me to cover for you?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"To talk to... uh... Remus!" Harry said not looking at Hermione, somewhat lying but also telling the truth as he did talk to him the previous night.

"Uh huh, okay Harry. I believe you." She smirked, pushing some of her hair behind her ears.

"I swear I- wait. Did you just say you believe me?" Harry said, flabbergasted.

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"No. Remus was waiting in the common room, so I do know you went somewhere. I'm guessing it was to see Daphne, right?" Hermione asked as they entered a mostly empty Great Hall.

"Yeah, I did go to see her," Harry sighed, "don't tell the professors though. Professor Lupin already knows and let me off the hook." He said as he looked to the Slytherin table to see if Daphne was there. Damn. She'll be here soon though. He thought as he and Hermione took their seats across from each other at the Gryffindor table.

"Thank god, we wouldn't want to be in the negatives, would we?" Hermione grinned as she put her food on her plate.

"Correct." Harry put some eggs and bacon on his plate. "What classes are you in again?"

"I'm taking every single class except for Divination and Care for Magical Creatures. What about you?" She said, taking a bite of her toast and marmalade.

"You might be surprised. I'm taking all the same classes as you." He grinned before drinking his orange juice.

"Wait, really? I thought you didn't like Arithmancy?"

"I'm not a fan of it, but I am trying to get most of the classes so I don't need to worry about which career I'll choose later on." He said, as he kept looking at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"That's fair. She will be here Harry, she's not going to go anywhere else for breakfast, just relax. We don't have classes today OR tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to snog her brains out." Hermione winked before taking a sip of her drink. Harry choked on his food and was blushing a nice shade of crimson, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Are you?" He regain his composure from choking.

Hermione placed a hand on her chest, "Truly," she said in sarcastic tone.

"Why must my friends be such prats?" He said grinning at Hermione. Hermione knew he was joking by the smile on his face. They were both glad that they could joke around and not take it to heart. Hermione saw Daphne enter the Great Hall.

"Your girlfriend is here Harry."

Harry looked at the entrance, where Daphne was standing, likely looking for Harry. Harry waved her over. Harry didn't care what it would look like with a Slytherin at the Gryffindor table, what he did care about though was spending time with Daphne. Daphne made her way over to Harry and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand. "Daph, I believe you've met Hermione once or twice, yes?"

"Yes we have met, Harry. You were there remember?" Daphne said.

"Uh... No?" He said confused.

"Well, we will let you figure out that on your own then." Hermione said, smirking. Harry was oblivious to the fact that Daphne and Hermione had actually spent time together, mainly studying a subject, or Daphne asking about Harry.

"Well... Fine." Harry huffed, he removed his hand from Daphne's and placed it around her waist. The Trio conversed through the rest of breakfast.

-oOoOo-

11:28 a.m.

After receiving their schedules, Hermione left to find her friends from Ravenclaw, leaving Harry and Daphne wandering around the castle.

"Oh Daphne! I forgot to tell you something!" Harry was excited all of a sudden.

"What is it Harry?"

"Remus asked me to be the teacher's assistant for some Defense classes. I'm not sure which years the classes are though." Harry smiled to Daphne.

"That's wonderful! You have always been great in that class. Maybe you'll be the assistant during my defense class, and you'll be able to help me on my stance." Daphne winked, and ran her finger along his arm seductively.

"Oh I'll do more than help your stance." Harry replied back, winking, shocking Daphne that he was able to make such a comment. The two laughed and continued walking through the halls in silence.

"When are we going on that date, Harry?" Daphne asked, swinging hands as they walked around the middle courtyard.

"I was thinking shortly after one. As long as you don't have anything else planned for then." They stopped walking, Daphne leaned her back up against the wall. Students changed their path as to avoid the two.

"It's a date." Daphne snuck her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close, Harry had to place one hand on the wall behind her so he wouldn't fall on top of her. She could feel his breath on her face, she looked him in his emerald green eyes. "You first," she whispered. Harry smirked and closed the gap between them, their lips intertwining. They had to make sure to keep it just a normal kiss as there were other students around. They heard some whooping and cheers going on down the hall. Harry broke the kiss and they both looked off to his right. He saw Fred and George giving him a big grin and a thumbs up. He blushed and turned back to Daphne, giving her a chaste kiss before standing properly.

"Looks like our little Harry-kins..." Fred began as they approached the couple.

"Is growing up." George finished.

"Hello Fred. George." Daphne said, taking Harry's hand.

"How're you doing Daphne?" George asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you." Turning her head and looked at Harry with a small smile, giving him a wink. "How are you two?" She said, looking back to the twins with a smile, content that she was making Harry blush.

"We're fantastic." They said in unison. "But we must be going, important business matters to attend to. Not to mention Lupin is looking this way." George finished, trying to 'act' normal. The twins left after nodding to both Harry and Daphne.

"Hey Daph, would it be okay if I head to the library and pick you up later before our date?"

"Of course Harry, I'll be waiting by the covered bridge, don't forget about me." She kissed him quickly, "I love you."

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting you. I love you, too." Harry then walked briskly to the library to find his bushy-haired friend to tell her the news and also to get some pointers on teaching.

-oOoOo-

12:33 p.m.

Harry walked into the library and looked at Madam Pince, opened his mouth about to ask a question, but she held up a hand and pointed towards the back of the library, "Over there, on the left."

"Thank you, Madam Pince." Harry said. He walked at a normal pace to the back of the library. He spotted Hermione and started to try and walk quietly. He was about six feet from where she was sitting, when she spoke without turning around.

"Why do you try anymore, Harry?" Harry stopped walking and his mouth opened slightly.

"H-How do you do that?" He asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well, you've done it multiple times to me since we both started coming here. Not to mention, I just so happened to glance back when I heard footsteps, and I saw you through the shelf." Hermione said, continuing to read from her book.

"Oh." Harry went silent, then they shared a looked and they both started laughing, quietly of course. "So Hermione, when I got back to the common room last night, Remus talked to me about something."

"Mhmm..." She said looking at him.

"He wants me to help teach some defense classes." Harry said, patiently waiting for her reaction.

"That's great Harry! I knew you were great in that class."

"Would you be able to teach me, on how to teach?" Harry asked. They both laughed at how weird Harry had sounded.

"Of course I can Harry. When are you free?"

"Um. I'm busy today, would tomorrow be good?"

"Yes, what time would you like to meet?"

"It's up to you. I'll work around it."

"How does ten sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." Harry gave her a side hug as he got up from his chair. "I'll see you at dinner!" Harry left the library and started on his way to the kitchens to get the food for the date.

-oOoOo-

Harry found the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff basement. He walked the corridor until he found the painting of the bowl of fruit. He found the pear and gave it a tickle, then a green doorknob appeared in its place. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir!" Came a familiar house elf's voice.

"Hello Dobby, how are you doing today?" Harry asked shaking the elf's small hand.

"Mister Harry Potter cares about Dobby? Dobby is good Harry Potter sir. Why is Harry Potter in the kitchens?" Dobby asked happily.

"I'm here to get some food for a date, if that's alright with you." He asked politely.

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter can take as much food as Harry Potter wants. Dobby and the other house elves can make more."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said, taking various items and placing them in a conveniently large basket.

"No, thank you, Mister Harry Potter sir! Always nice to sees Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said as Harry was about to exit the kitchens.

"Goodbye, Dobby!" Harry said as he closed the painting behind him, the green door knob turning back into a pear. Harry then started walking to the covered bridge to pick up his girlfriend.

-oOoOo-

1:03 p.m.

Harry really liked the clock tower courtyard, it always looked so pleasant during the fall and spring. He walked through the courtyard, littered with students enjoying having no classes, and the nice weather. Harry looked around for light blonde hair with a pretty face. Ah, there she is. He spotted her part of the way down the bridge. He made his way to her, and noticed she was chatting with Tracey Davis. "Hey, Daph," Harry kissed her on the check, "Hello, Trace." He nodded to her.

"Mmm, hello Harry," She kissed him back, this time on the lips, "ready?" She asked, snaking an arm around his waist.

"Of course I am." Harry said, placing his free arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, bye Tracey, I'll see you at dinner." Daphne said to her best friend.

"Bye Daph, you two have fun." Tracey winked at the two. They were both blushing as they turned and started walking to Harry's favourite spot by Black Lake.

'Harry's' spot was underneath a nice large oak tree with lots of shade, overlooking Black Lake with a nice view of Hogwarts. Once there, Harry took out his wand and transfigured a small piece of cloth into a blanket for them to sit on. He placed the basket of food in the center of the blanket. He sat down close to the oak tree, beckoning Daphne to sit next to him.

"This is really nice Harry, thank you for doing this." Daphne said as she sat down next to him, kissing him lightly. She opened the basket and saw all kinds of food: sandwiches, pastries, mincemeat pie, roasties, and other delicious items. "Wow, you went all out." She took out a cold cut sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks, I asked Dobby for help." Harry said, taking a bite out of a mincemeat pie, being careful not to spill any of it. The two ate most of the delicacies out of the basket, leaving a few roasties, and sandwiches behind. "I bet that the Weasley twins' younger brother would eat the rest of this in a few seconds." They both laughed as they knew this was more than likely true.

The rest of the date consisted of talking about future plans and some snogging to Harry's delight. Daphne was straddled on Harry's lap, biting her lip, looking into Harry's eyes. The two seemed to communicate without talking, which Harry quite enjoyed, it was calming and tranquil, which eased Harry's mind. Daphne always seemed to get lost in his eyes, like she was looking into his soul, being able to read his thoughts. Harry smiled at her, she beamed back, pulling her hand from his and placing it on his chest. She started to play with the buttons on his robes, not taking the robes off, just being playful with Harry. "What are you thinking about Harry?" She asked, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, to her hands and back to his eyes.

He looked at her, let out a breath through his nose, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Would it be cheesy to say 'you'?" He caressed her hips.

"Yes, it would be very cheesy." She leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when she heard some twigs snap. She sat up normally, still straddling Harry, "Who's there?" She said loudly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. Usually no one is here." The voice said, still hidden. The voice seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place a face to it. Then the boy walked into view of the two wizards in a compromising position-it was none other than Ronald Weasley. "Oh gosh, sorry, I.. uh... I'll go." Ron was blushing almost as red as his hair, he was kind of an awkward child. He never really knew how to treat girls he liked, but he was a very kind-hearted person. Harry had met Ron when visiting the Twins at the Burrow for their birthday during Easter break last year.

-oOoOo- Flashback –oOoOo-

Harry arrived at the Burrow at half past one, by side-along apparition with Sirius. The two walked up the path to the house, Harry carrying the two identical gifts for the twins. Harry was glad he made friends with these two older students, even though they caused a lot of trouble and didn't have the best grades, they certainly knew how to lighten the mood and cheer Harry up.

They had become friends in Harry's first year, Harry had joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in history. During their match against Gryffindor, Fred had hit an unsuspecting Harry with a bludger from behind. It knocked Harry out, but thankfully he wasn't going fast and was close to the ground. After he had awoken both teams were standing over him, still on the field. Madam Hooch helped him up and asked him if he was feeling good enough to finish the game, he confirmed he was able to. Before Madam Hooch blew the whistle, Fred and George came over to Harry to apologize, Fred felt really bad about hurting a first year and offered to let Harry in on a bunch of secrets the two had found around the castle. Harry thanked him and said that he would be delighted to learn everything they knew. As the whistle blew, they told Harry, they would sit with him during dinner that night in the Great Hall. They took off and finished the game, Slytherin beating Gryffindor 160-20. Harry had been friends with the twins ever since.

Harry knocked on the door to the Burrow and an man in his early 20s answered the door. "Hello, you must be Harry," The man then looked to Sirius, "And you're Sirius. My uncles, Gideon and Fabian were in the Order with you. I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley." He shook both of their hands and led them inside to where everyone else was gathered. "Harry's here everyone!"

"Charlie! Not everyone has properly met Harry, do you mind introducing everyone?" Molly piped in.

"Of course, sorry mum." Charlie his way to stand next to Harry, "Alright, we will go from left to right. First is Dad, or Arthur. Then we got, Percy. Fred and George, who you already know. Ginny. Mum, or Molly. Bill. This is Tonks, she's not a Weasley."

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks winked at Harry, making him blush ever so slightly. Harry already knew of Tonks, just never formally met her. He had to admit that she was an attractive lady, but she was no Daphne.

"And finally we have Ron, he's in your year." Bill continued..

"Hello Ron." Harry stepped forward and put his hand out in front of him. Ron shook his hand, surprised at how firm and proper Harry's handshake was.

"Hello Harry, congratulations on tying for first in the tournament." Ron said, giving an awkward half-smile.

"Er, thanks. I just want this damned tournament to be over though." Harry said before going back over to sit next to Sirius and Tonks.

The rest of the day was a very pleasant one. He gave the Twins their gifts, which consisted of items for pranks. While Molly was cooking dinner, everyone went outside to their make-shift quidditch pitch. The team captains were Harry and Charlie, as they were both seekers. Harry's team had Fred, Ron and Tonks. Charlie had George, Bill and Ginny. They agreed to play to 100 points. Just as the game ended, 100-80 for Harry's team, Molly had come outside to announce dinner was ready.

Dinner was a nice meal, Harry could not believe that Molly was able to cook so much food all by herself. Harry wolfed it down, much like most of the Weasley clan had normally done. After dinner was finished, Sirius had decided that they should be heading home. They said their good-byes. Harry had shook everyone's hands, except for Molly and Tonks, both gave him a big hug, so much that he thought he was going to suffocate. As he got to Ron, he told him to not be afraid to speak to him around Hogwarts. Harry didn't have that many guy friends, there was Blaise, the Twins, Neville and Cedric, so he wouldn't mind another friend. Ron had thanked and replied that if he got the chance he would.

-oOoOo- End Flashback –oOoOo-

"It's alright Ron. We aren't doing anything." Harry said as Daphne was hiding her face, likely red from embarrassment for being caught in such a position. Ron was standing still, unsure of what to do. "Is there something you need Ron?" Harry asked.

"No. Well... No, I can ask you later back in the dorms." Ron replied, "Bye Harry, Daphne." Ron put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the castle.

Once they knew he wouldn't be able to hear them, they burst out laughing. Harry wiped a tear from his eye, "Dear lord, that was awkward."

"Was it ever, I'm glad it's over." Daphne said, placing her forehead on his shoulder. Harry placed his arms around her, and held her, lightly rocking back and forth. Harry smiled, and kissed the top of her head. She sat upright, looking quite tired, "What time is it Harry?" She asked him, placing light kissed across his jaw and neck.

"It is," Harry lifted his watch up so he could see it, "quarter to five. Oh shite! I'm sorry Daph, I promised I'd meet with Professor Lupin before dinner today." Daphne reluctantly got up from his lap and helped him get up from sitting down. With a quick flick of his wand, the blanket was back to a small piece of cloth, and everything was packed away neatly inside the basket. They started walking back to the castle.

"I had fun today, Harry. Thank you." Daphne said as she walked closer to Harry since it was beginning to get a little nippy out.

"It was my pleasure, Daph." Harry replied, placing his free arm around Daphne's back.

They made it to the Entrance Hall. Daphne bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at Harry, she took Harry by the hand and led him behind a large tapestry in a nearby corridor. Using both hands, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him very passionately. Harry was slightly dazed.

"Harry, do you think prefects can share the prefects bathroom with non-prefects?" Daphne asked, gripping Harry's tie, pulling him very close to her.

"Uh, yes they can. Cedric told me the password last year. Why?" Harry replied quickly.

Daphne leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "Find me after dinner and take me there." Harry thought she might've said something else, but wasn't quite sure what it was, as his mind was starting to fill with images of sharing a bath with Daphne.

"Al-" Harry had to swallow before finding his voice, "Alright, I shall." Harry said, sounding more confident by the second. "I love you." Harry kissed her lightly, but held it for short time.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Harry went on his way to Professor Lupin's office. Daphne went to find Tracey, she needed to talk to another girl about... things...

A/N: I decided to cut this chapter in two as I was having trouble write this one. The next few should be easier. I'm sorry for all the Harry and Hermione shippers, it's going to be awhile until it reaches that point

for becoming an official couple. *spoiler* Haphne will be ending in a short while, shocker there.

A/N 2: I've introduced Ron properly in my opinion. If it seems like I am bashing him in later chapters, I'm not meaning to, it's just how I'm writing him in this story. Thanks to Simona for editing. Please review! It helps!


	6. Chapter 5: Bubbles & Foam

_A/N: I will apologize to those who didn't want Harry and Daphne to go far in terms of physicality, I have my reasons for making it go this far. But don't worry, this is as far as they go._

 **Sept 2nd 5:17 p.m.**

Harry walked briskly down the corridor to Lupin's office. Some students were in the halls on their way to dinner, since it was a weekend dinner started at 5:30 p.m. instead of 5 p.m., Harry didn't mind that he was going to be a little late to dinner. Harry knocked on Lupin's door, "Come in. Ah, good evening Harry."

"Evening Professor, sorry I'm late. I was with Daphne, and we, I mean, I lost track of time." Harry said sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk.

Lupin waved his hand in a brushing motion, "Don't worry about it Harry. Young love is always like that. If the day ever comes, and I have time to retell it, I'll tell you about my first relationship. Anyway, let's get to what you came here for." He said, taking out a folder with a decent amount of papers inside. "This contains the students and their past grades that I have chosen for you to work with for the first month." Lupin handed the folder to Harry. He looked through the papers. Harry saw some familiar names, Ron Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ashley Walker, then he started seeing some names he didn't know, Alexander Cooper, and many other names. He then realized that some of these weren't even in his year. "Um, professor?" Harry said looking up from the papers.

"I know what you're going to say, yes, there are students from other years. I have talked to both Horace and the Headmaster, and they both say that you would be able to miss a few of your other classes. I personally believe that you are competent enough to both teach other students and keep up your grades." Lupin smiled at Harry.

"Thank you professor." Harry thought for a moment, "How often am I supposed to be teaching these students? I won't be able to do the same time every week, otherwise I would fall behind in particular classes."

"How and when you teach them is up to you. I would assume during the fifth year defense class that you could help students then. Unless I have an important lesson to teach, then it wouldn't matter." Lupin said to Harry. He opened a drawer to his desk and took out a small bowl filled with sweets. He took one and plopped it into his mouth, then offered one to Harry. Harry took one and put it in his mouth, making a face as he realized they were sour sweets.

"So as long as I help them with defense it can be whenever?" Harry asked. Lupin nodded. "Okay, I'll come up with something by the end of this week." Harry stood from his chair and shook Lupin's hand. Harry started for the door, opened it, and just before he left he turned to Lupin and said, "Professor?"

"Yes Harry?" He said, rummaging through some papers.

"Yesterday you started to say something about dating someone when you were around my age. If I may ask, who was it?" He said, looking at Lupin from across the room.

Lupin had a twinkle in his eye as he thought his past, a smile crept on to his lips. "Your mother, Lily."

"Thank you sir. I'd really like to hear about your time at Hogwarts and your relationship. You and Sirius are the only connections I have left to my parents." Harry said, with a bright smile on his face. Harry left Lupin's office, closing the door behind him, starting on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Lupin sat in his office for another 10 minutes, still smiling from Harry's comment about wanting to hear about his time at Hogwarts. He never really shared much about his past with anyone, he was glad he could share it with Harry.

-oOoOo-

Harry walked down the corridor and noticed a certain red-head he was meant to talk to later in the common room. Harry figured he should talk to him now because he didn't know how late he was going to be out. "Ron!" He shouted down the corridor to him. He turned around instantly to see Harry approaching him.

"Hi Harry, sorry about earlier by the lake. I didn't mean to find you guys." Ron replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright Ron, I don't blame you. You mentioned something you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah, um, so I like this girl right, but I'm not sure if she likes me back or how to even go about it." Ron said as they continued toward the Great Hall.

"Ah, Okay. One thing you need to get in your head, you will never know if a girl likes you or not until you ask her about it. Well, you could get lucky and she tells you beforehand, but from my experience I had to ask her. And just be yourself around her. Don't think about trying to be in a relationship with her right away, it will make you feel awkward, which in turn make you act awkward causing her to not see you for you. Just be her friend first and foremost. Ask her about her life and what she's interested in, but don't pester her with questions. Smile. That's a big one, smile constantly around her. It will subconsciously make her smile which sort of tricks her mind to make her feel happy around you. It's kind of like a jumpstart, but it's not meant to be like a spell or potion that causes false feelings toward a person. Does that help?" Harry said.

"Yes it does, thank you Harry. You know, you should visit the Burrow again sometime." Ron replied, slapping Harry on the back in a friendly gesture.

"I'd like that Ron, also who is this girl, if I may ask?" Harry asked with a smile.

"It'd be Lavender." Ron said. He left Harry at the entrance to the Great Hall as he went to sit with Dean and Seamus. Harry laughed in his head. I could see the two of them together. I hope it works out.

-oOoOo-

 **5:57 p.m.**

Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ashley and across from Cormac, a sixth year Gryffindor. Hermione knew Cormac had an interest in her, but she was never one for 'total jocks' as Ashley had called him. He always tried to seem interested in whatever Hermione was reading at the time, but she always saw right through him as he wasn't the brightest. He must have thought that now she was in Gryffindor, he could have a better shot at getting to know her. She, on the other hand, did not care for getting to know him.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione half way down the table and went to where she was sitting. "Hey Hermione, can I join you?" Hermione nodded, and made Ashley move down a bit more so Harry could squeeze between Hermione and another housemate that was next to her. Harry placed his knapsack on the ground and the folder next to his plate.

Hermione put down her book, "What's that Harry?"

"Oh just some stuff Professor Lupin gave to me for helping him teach." Harry wrinkled his nose, as he was putting some meat loaf and veggies onto his plate, "Although, I'm not really helping him teach, I'm more of a tutor. If that's what you would call it. I'm supposed to help certain students, which happen to be in different grades." He looked at Hermione, "Do you have any ideas that would be efficient for teaching them that doesn't involve me cutting a lot of classes to help them?"

"Hmm... Our schedules are identical right?" Harry nodded. "Okay," Hermione counted on her fingers,"Fridays, Sundays and Wednesday's are our Prefect duties, Mondays and Saturdays are your Quidditch practices, assuming you make the team and Angelina doesn't add any more. That leaves Tuesday and Thursdays. Since we have Astronomy on Tuesdays, I think, if the teachers allow it, you could make a group that the students could go to on Thursday nights after dinner."

"Thank you Hermione, you're brilliant." Harry gave her a side hug and continued eating his food. Hermione blushed at his comment, she knew she was smart, but it was nice to hear it from someone who she had a high respect for. Cormac noticed this and decided to butt in and change the topic.

"So Harry, I heard that the Gryffindor team is looking for a keeper, do you think you could get me on the team?" Cormac said, with a smug-ish face.

"Um, no, I'm not even on the team yet. Even if I was, Angelina is the Captain she decides who makes the team." Harry looked at Cormac over the brim of his glasses. God this guy is smug. Harry thought.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just thought since you made the Slytherin seeker in your first year and that you're the Boy-Who-Lived and all-" Cormac had started when Harry took off his glasses and dropped them on the table in an angry manner. He closed eyes, rubbing his temples and let out a heavy sigh.

"I swear to Merlin and Morgana, I will hex you if you ever call me that again." Harry said in a low voice. Normally Harry never got worked up about someone calling him the Boy-Who-Lived, but for some unknown reason, this time it really irritated him to the point where he verbally threatened him. Cormac had apologized and quickly got up from the table to sit with housemates from his year. "Sorry Hermione. I just don't feel like dealing with that. Stressful shit, you know."

"It's alright Harry," Hermione rubbed his shoulder, "he's a prat anyway. I'm actually glad he left, he's been staring at me the entire time. I don't think he even spoke to either of us, right Ash?"

"Right." Ashley took a forkful of her beef stew. "He's a right git. Did you hear what he did last year to Ginny Weasley?" Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "Oh, well," she was slightly taken aback that they didn't hear about quite a touchy subject, "Ginny made back-up chaser for Gryffindor, so Fred and George threw her a little party in their common room that night. Cormac apparently tried to force himself on to her. He got quite the beating from Fred and George when they walked out into the corridor searching for her."

"Oh, so that's why they had detention for three weeks straight with Snape." Harry clued in.

"Yeah. Everyone in Gryffindor was really upset to hear that Cormac only got one night's worth of detention." Ashley replied. While in Ravenclaw, she was the center for gossip. Anything and everything that happened in the castle always ended up being whispered to Ashley's ears.

"I've never liked Snape. He's a right git, he can't teach properly. From what Sirius has told me, he had an obsessive crush on my mother. I shudder every time I think about it." Harry did in fact, shudder. He looked over to Hermione once again, and saw she was disturbed by the topic of the conversation. "So, Hermione, I hear that you're pretty tough competition in Arithmancy and Runes. Looks like I will be fighting for that top spot in class." Harry grinned devilishly.

Hermione smiled back at him, "Oh, you wish Potter, I'm not one to boast, but I don't think you, a former Slytherin, could keep up with me." Hermione winked at him and went back to eating her food like nothing ever happened.

"Why you little..." Harry was flabbergasted. Not once in four years of knowing Hermione, had he ever heard her talk that way. "You're a cocky one aren't you." Harry was always one for friendly banter.

"No, that'd be you, I mean, come on. Look at you Potter. You defeated Voldemort, you've been pretty much playing quidditch since you got to Hogwarts, and you've got yourself a very attractive girlfriend. Of course you're cocky." Hermione said, all too nonchalantly, as if it was second nature to banter with Harry.

"What is this? The roast of Harry Potter?" All three of them laughed once Harry finished speaking. These three had always been able to relax but still have fun with friendly banter.

"So Harry, what was it like having to live with Draco for four years?" Ashley asked, always wanting to know more about both Harry and Draco. More of the former if Ashley had a say.

"Do you want a short version or a longer version?" Harry asked taking a sip of his drink.

"How about in between, I'd rather not hear a lot about Draco, but I would like to know what it was like living with that ferret." Hermione cut in.

Harry choked back a laugh, "Okay, well. It always stunk of hair care products in the showers. I swear there were enough chemicals in the air to knock someone out. Or even cause an explosion if someone lit a match." Harry laughed, and then continued on. "Other than that, it's not that bad. When he's in public he puts on a show of making him seem better than me and making fun of me or whatever, but that's not close to it at all. He's scared of me. He has been since the second year. On Sunday mornings he always made me coffee. I'm usually grumpy on Sunday mornings before having a coffee, he quickly caught on to that."

"You guys had coffee in your dorms?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it was very 'pimped out' if that's what you want to call it. Too luxurious for my taste thought. Anyway, Draco is not who he seems. This might sound surprising, but he is a nice guy. He actually talked to me about a potential relationship for him at the time. He asked for advice from me, which was odd, I had only been with Daphne for a few months. I gave him some pointers, and now the two are both crushing hard but nothing has happened, yet."

"Aww, I didn't know Draco was a softie." Hermione and Harry both laughed at Ashley's comment.

"Well, this is when I take my leave. I'll see you two in the common room later." Harry said finishing his drinking before getting up from his seat. Harry picked up his folder and put it in his knapsack. He slung his knapsack over his shoulder, raked his hand through his jet-black hair, making messier than it was before. He made his way over to the Slytherin table, finding Daphne sitting with Tracey and Blaise by the end closest to the back of the Great Hall by the doors. "Hey Daph," He kissed her cheek and then, sitting next to her, slid one hand into hers.

"What about me Potter? Don't I get a kiss hello?" Blaise had said to Harry jokingly.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way. There's loads of girls to choose from." Harry said, winking at him.

"You know which team I'm on. Why must you antagonize me with such a statement?" Blaise replied.

"Why not?"

"I have no retort. You win Potter." Blaise threw his hands up in defeat.

"Haha! Well Daph, shall we?" Harry said, rubbing his thumb against hers, then he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Daphne blushed at the display of affection. Blaise and Tracey made gagging noises, ruining the moment for the two.

"I believe we shall." She replied, glaring daggers at the two sitting across the table from her. Harry and Daphne rose from the table and left the Great Hall.

-oOoOo-

 **8:27 p.m. - Fifth Floor, Hospital Wing**

"Do you know where it is Harry? You seem lost." Daphne asked, somewhat nervously. Harry could tell she was hiding something, but what was it?

"Um. No, it's to the left of the statue of Boris the Be-something. Don't worry Daph, we have time. I won't take points if you're caught out past curfew." Harry turned with a crooked grin and winked at her. She smiled and looked down at her shoes, finding it hard to look Harry in the eye whenever he looked at her the way he did. "Ah here it is," Harry went up to the door and spoke the password, "Lavender breeze."

The door opened to reveal a large open room with stalls with toilets inside lined on the left wall, and a large swimming pool-like bathtub on the opposite side of the room. There was an abundance of bath taps along the back of the 'Pool-Tub', Harry deemed the name fit, for different coloured bath water, soaps, foams, etc... Along the side of the Pool-Tub there was a rack with clean towels and bath-robes. In the corners closest to the door, there were stalls to get changed in, just in case there were other prefects also in the bathroom.

Harry, still being a little nervous about being almost naked around other people, girls especially, looked at the stalls, and looked at Daphne, "We're bathing with our bathing suits on, right?"

Daphne grinned mischievously at Harry and simply shook her head. Harry gulped and flushed a bright fire red. "Come on, you'll have to get used to it at some point in the future. Don't worry, I won't make fun of you or make you do anything you don't want to. I promise." Daphne smiled, "Go on and get out of your robes, I won't look while you get in." She smacked him on the butt, something she has never done. Harry didn't know why, but it excited him.

Harry opened the stall and placed his partially open knapsack on the bench. Harry stripped down and placed his clothes in his bag, moving his bathing suit to make room. Harry took a deep breath and called out, "Okay Daph, I'm coming out."

"You go first Harry, I'll be out in a minute." Daphne said from another stall. Harry put a towel around his waist, opened the door and walked quicker than normal to the Pool-Tub. He took off the towel and got in, turned on the soap and foam taps so it wasn't easy to see what was underneath the water. Harry waited patiently for Daphne, for around a minute or so. "I have a towel on so you don't have to close your eyes Harry."

"Okay" Harry replied shakily, his heart rate rising as he heard the stall door creeked open. Daphne walked out with a white towel wrapped over her breasts, covering most of her body, going about half-way down her thigh. Harry was in awe. He thought she could not get anymore perfect. She was a short girl. She had nice, toned legs, she was shapely in all the right places, according to Harry of course, her breasts were perky, not small but also not big. She wasn't skinny like many of the girls Harry had noticed around Hogwarts, but he didn't mind, he loved her no matter what she looked like.

"Hey lover boy, eyes are up here." Daphne snapped her fingers and pointed to her eyes before she started laughing. Harry's blushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh sorry." He replied, hoping that the bubbles and foam were over to where Harry was sitting in the bath.

"I'm only teasing. You are allowed to look Harry, we are dating." Daphne said, finally reaching the side of the Pool-Tub. "Mind shutting your eyes for a quick second? I'm not quite ready to show you EVERYTHING." Daphne blushed a little, Of course I'm ready, but I know you're not. She thought.

"Er, uh, yeah, of-of course." Harry stammered as he closed his eyes, not peeking like some boys he knew would. He respected Daphne, he didn't want to impede on what she wanted. Daphne took off the towel and got in next to Harry.

"You can open them now." Harry heard Daphne, he opened his eyes and she was right next to him, surprising him a little. He was both expecting and not expecting her to do so. He was staring right into her eyes, unaware that they were both nude and in very close proximity to each other. Harry lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, then leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. Daphne placed her hand on his chest, she felt that his heart was racing just as fast as hers. She giggled against his lips. Harry pulled back.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing Harry. Truly. I just found it funny that you're as nervous as I am." Daphne looked into his eyes, but she couldn't hold his stare for long, otherwise she wouldn't be back in this world for another hour.

"Wait, you're nervous? The Ice Queen is nervous?" Harry laughed in a friendly manner. Daphne punched him lightly on the arm. "Ouch" Harry grasped his arm in feigned pain. "What was that for?"

"You know I don't like being called that. I'm not cold and heartless. You of all people should know that." Daphne crossed her arms over her chest, and put on a pouty face. God damn she looks so cute. Not to mention she knows how to get her way. Harry admired her.

"I'm sorry Daph, I'm sorry. I know you're not." Harry put an arm around Daphne, being careful where to place his hand. "I didn't mean it. I was just surprised that you're nervous. Honestly, if it wasn't for you being so cunning, and ambitious in the Ministry dealings, I swear the hat would've put you in Gryffindor. You're always so brave and courageous for pretty much everything." Harry gently grasped her left hand and lifted it up, kissing the back of her hand, then putting it back. "Forgive me?" Harry now had his puppy-face on.

"How could I say no to that face?" Daphne asked, trying hard not to grin, turning her head and kissing him just to the side of his lips. "Here, give me your hand." Daphne said, immediately skyrocketing both Harry's and her heart rate. Daphne took his hand, and placed it on her upper chest, placing her hand on top of his, "See? I'm nervous too." She said, not being able to look at Harry for a second or two, but she could feel his emerald eyes bore into her head. She lifted her eyes to his. Their gaze seemed to lock, Harry leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers, pulling back, he could feel her breath against his chin. She bit her lip, let out the slightest giggle, which sent Harry to the moon.

It only escalated from there. She leaned in this time, kissing him harder than he did previously. This time their lips staying locked, she snaked her arms around his neck. He moved his hand from her chest and placed them on her bare hips. Trying not to break from the kiss, Harry picked her up and set her on his legs, feeling how the warmth of her body. "Mmm," Harry pulled back, "Daph, I'm not ready to go all the way. Just so you know"

Daphne, not surprised by this, smiled at him, "I know. That's okay." She removed one hand from around his neck and placed it on his chest. She leaned back in, instead of kissing his lips, she started kissing his jaw and neck, her hand moving down his body. Wow. His chest feels a lot more toned without clothes. She finally reached his manhood, she lightly took a hold of it, being careful not to hurt Harry and begin to move her hand in a repeated motion. She stopped kissing for moment and leant in very close to Harry's ear. "I didn't know how big you were." She whispered seductively and giggled, resuming kissing his neck.

Harry slightly tensed when he felt her grasp him. He moaned from the pleasure. He was in a state of euphoria. He ran his hands up and down her back being careful not to touch somewhere she wouldn't want him to, or so he thought. He was slightly disappointed when she stopped kissing his neck. " For Merlin's sake, just grab my boob Harry." Daphne said as she laughed, she knew he wouldn't know what to do. But that's okay, she can work with him so he's more open.

Harry grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it, giving Daphne pleasure, causing her to moan. Harry then leaned in and started placing kisses on her jaw, then leading down to her neck and collarbone. The next 15 minutes were a blur of repeated kissing and grasping of certain body parts.

"Harry, sit on the edge." Daphne said, getting off his lap, sitting back down next to him.

"What, why?" Harry was sad that the snogging stopped.

"Because I said so." She grinned and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Harry complied with her request. Now that there were no more boundaries between the two, Harry stood right up out of the water and sat back down on the edge. Daphne gasped when he stood right up. Dear Merlin. Now that's a John Thomas if I've ever seen one. She re-focused, and got on her knees, placing her hands on his knees, looking him dead in the eyes. "You ready?"

"I think so, but it's getting late, so we should hurry." Harry said, looking at the paned glass, noticing it was very dark.

"Don't worry. I can handle that." That's the last thing Harry remembered clearly before his eyes glazed over from pure pleasure. He could remember how it felt, how her lips felt on his manhood, and how the release felt. The two sat in an embrace for a few minutes, not wanting to leave the warmth of each other's arms. "Daph, we should go."

"Alright fine." She said, standing up, about to get out of the Pool-Tub. "Dry me off?" She offered the towel to Harry.

"Certainly love." He replied, taking the towel. After Harry finished drying both himself and Daphne, he embraced Daphne, "Tonight was great Daph. Thank you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Anytime Harry." Daphne replied with a wink. The two went and got changed back into their robes. Harry checked the time, 9:36 p.m., "We should hurry if you want to get back before curfew." Daphne linked her arm through his as they left the bathroom. They smiled at each other, both of them knew what they wanted to say, but since it didn't need to be said, they shared a quick kiss and continued walking to the Slytherin Common Room to drop Daphne off.

-oOoOo-

 _A/N: So this should be the last slow chapter. Next we have classes starting and more plot coming up! They're won't be any more chapters like these for a long time. At least that's how it looks. Please Read & Review! I hope the way I set some characters up will spike interest for some people. Can anyone guess who Draco is interested in? Also expect the next 2-3 chapters to be delayed. Thank you!_

 _Alternate title: Bubbles & Foam, Harry gets Blown_


	7. Chapter 6: Class, Bad News & Distrust

**Monday, Sept 4th 1995 7:03 a.m.**

Harry woke up slowly, picking up his glasses from the bedside table. He searched his bedside drawer for where he left his watch after getting back to his room. He checked the time after finding it, I should probably go. Harry got up and dressed for classes, his white collared shirt partially tucked into his black slacks, and his robes with the Gryffindor insignia.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall, getting his breakfast, sitting with the Twins.

"Harry..." Fred started.

"We would like you to have the first set Extendable Ears free." George continued.

"Courtesy of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Fred pulled out two plastic ears attached by a spool of string.

"Thanks guys," Harry took a bite of his oatmeal, "How do they work?" Harry looked puzzled at the product.

"You hold one end up to your ear."

"And have the other end in an area where you want to listen."

"Or up against a wall, door or whatever it is blocking you from what you're looking for."

"Cool! I'll be sure to put this to good use." Harry placed them in his knapsack, underneath his books for his classes. Harry continued eating his oatmeal and toast. A few of his friends sat with him, mainly to talk about if he is trying out for seeker and finding out how his summer went. On this particular day, he wasn't waiting for Daphne in the Great Hall. He figured it'd be best to just give her some space after their fight yesterday.

 _||| Flashback |||_

 _Harry exited the change room down by the Quidditch pitch, freshly showered from a long flying session with Blaise and Cedric. Cedric was the captain of the Hufflepuff team and wanted to get in some flying before tryouts started, Blaise was practicing for Chaser for the Slytherin team, and Harry just felt like flying. Harry raked his hand through his messy hair and started walking towards the school. 'It must be close to dinner time', he thought. He looked towards Hogwarts. He saw a girl standing there, waiting for someone. It was a fellow Gryffindor with strawberry-blonde hair, Lavender Brown._

 _"Hello, Harry." Lavender said as Harry approached her._

 _"Hello Lavender, what brings you out here today?" Harry said, Lavender turning to walk with Harry._

 _"I actually needed to talk to you about something. More someone."_

 _"Is that so, who is it?" Harry asked, adjusting the strap from his knapsack to sit more comfortably on his shoulder._

 _"Ronald."_

 _"What did he do now?"_

 _"Oh nothing." She said quickly, then taking a breath, composing herself, "It's just. Do you know if he is interested in anyone?"_

 _"No." Harry lied, though, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know he was lying, he just forgot that Ron told him who he liked._

 _"Oh, I see. Thank you Harry." Lavender said, looking a little sad._

 _"You like him don't you?" Harry asked, moving towards an archway in the courtyard, Lavender following, realizing that he was giving them some privacy._

 _"Yes. I do."_

 _"Talk to him about it."_

 _"What? Why would I do that?" Lavender blushed at the thought._

 _"Well, you'll never get an answer and you will be pining over him, for however long. Ron's not the brightest, it would take a long time for him to notice that someone likes him. It's best that you approach him first." Harry said, leaning against the archway._

 _"I guess I could." She knew he was right. Ron was... slow. "But what if he doesn't find me attractive?"_

 _"Bollocks to that. One, it doesn't have to be looks that he falls for. You do have a great personality,Lavender. He'd like you. Trust me. And two," Harry didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadows within earshot. "By Merlin, you are attractive, you've caught the eyes of most guys in this school. Any guy would be lucky to date you."_

 _"Even you?" Lavender joked, playfully poking Harry in the arm._

 _"Yes, even me." Harry laughed nervously. He meant it, but he wouldn't leave Daphne for Lavender. The cloaked figure moved further away, and made their way into the castle._

 _"Thank you Harry. I'll talk to him." Lavender hugged Harry, which caught him by surprise. He hugged back awkwardly._

 _"You're welcome. Make sure he knows you like him, and that you'd like to get to know him." Harry said, breaking the awkward hug. "Bye Lavender." He left her and started towards the Great Hall. He was getting hungry._

 _Harry walked into the Entrance Hall and saw Daphne talking to Tracey Davis, and she looked... upset. 'What happened now?' He walked over to them, Daphne had tears in her eyes. "Hey Daph." He went to kiss her, but only got a slap across the face. "Ow," Harry rubbed his face, "what was that for love?" Harry was calm, he didn't understand why she was upset._

 _"Why don't you go ask Lavender about it?" Daphne said bitterly._

 _"What? What are you talking about?" Harry questioned._

 _"Oh don't give me that bullshit. I saw you and her in the courtyard. You'd be lucky to date her Harry? Really?" Daphne was crying by this point, Tracey stood by her best friend's side._

 _"Daph, please you have to believe me. She wanted to talk about Ron. She needed reassurance. Yes she's attractive, but she's not you." Harry hoped that she would listen and understand where he was coming from._

 _"Oh, so you do find her attractive. Do you not want me anymore?" Daphne was practically shouting at this point. Harry was thankful Tracey put up a silencing charm, and a notice-me-not charm._

 _"Of course I want you Daph! I love you! Please. Please believe me." Harry shouted back._

 _"By the way you were talking to her out there, I don't know if I can." Daphne said, shaking her head at him._

 _"Please. I didn't mean anything by it." Harry was practically begging at this point._

 _"Don't speak to me for the rest of the night, Potter." Daphne said bitterly. She hadn't called him Potter in a bitterly way, like Malfoy has always done, since they had first met. It stung, his heart was aching, his world now spinning._

 _||| End Flashback |||_

Harry ate his breakfast and started towards his first class of the day, History of Magic. He didn't like Professor Binn's teaching style, and his droning on, every lesson about the Goblin revolution or whatever it was. Harry managed to get good grades last year. He hoped to up his mark this year as it was O.W.L.s, he just hoped it was something more interesting Goblin Rebellions.

Harry got to class and sat beside Hermione. Ron was on the opposite side, gawking at Lavender from afar. 'Just go talk to her, you goof.' is what Harry wanted to tell him.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted, with lack of emotion.

"Hey Harry." She looked at him, "What's wrong?" She noticed he wasn't his normal, smiling, self.

"I'm not sure where me and Daphne are at. We had a fight yesterday, she didn't want to speak to me at all. I figured I should wait for her to talk to me. I don't want to push it and lose her." Harry said, getting his A History of Magic book out.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I agree you should wait. What happened?"

Harry leaned over and whispered, "I was talking to Lavender about dingus over there, and somehow she overheard our conversation." Harry sighed.

"We can talk about it later during prefect duties if you want to Harry." Hermione offered.

"That'd be great. Thank you Hermione." Class started once Binns began to drone on about Giant Wars. History of Magic felt like it was never going to end, but luckily for Harry it did. Potions class was next and Harry wasn't sure if the Gryffindors were with Slytherin in this potions class. If they were, he wanted to talk to Daphne beforehand to make sure everything was alright between them.

Harry made his way down to Slughorn's classroom in the dungeons. He spotted Daphne waiting outside the classroom, for him, as if it wasn't obvious what she wanted to talk about. "Hello Harry." She approached him.

"Hi Daph. Listen, about yesterday-" Harry started but Daphne stopped him.

"Wait, Harry, I was in the wrong. I only heard one part of the conversation. Lavender talked to me after she saw that you were looking down during supper." Daphne never liked it when she had to admit she was wrong. But this time was different. She felt like she needed to this time, otherwise it's all she would do later on in life.

"Please forgive me?" She asked, grabbing his hand, standing close to him.

How could I not forgive that face? He thought. "Of course Daph, I forgive you. I love you, I'd be stupid not to." Harry pulled her into a hug.

"You have potions with Slughorn next, right?" Daphne asked him, breaking the embrace.

"Yes, and I'm assuming since you're down here you have it next as well?" Harry put his arm around Daphne as she nodded. "Well, shall we?" Harry and Daphne went to class.

Professor Slughorn welcomed Harry back as he entered the classroom, as he was a member of the 'Slug-Club', hand-picked by Slughorn. It contained either, the smartest students, ones who had connections in the wizarding world, let it be family members or ministry positions, or just seemed ambitious type. He had four sets of students for the Slug-Club, one set for each of the later years. Harry's year had significantly less students than the upper years; there was Blaise, Cormac, Neville, The Carrow Twins, Melinda Bobbin, and Harry. Usually he doesn't invite many people in their fourth year, as he isn't able to see their full potential.

"Good to see you, Professor." Harry shook his hand, and sat down beside Blaise. Daphne preferred not to work with Harry in class, in case they disagreed on whatever the subject may be. Daphne sat down beside Tracey.

"Alright class, this year is O.W.L.s year so I expect to see you working hard. I hope to see many of you in my N.E.W.T. class next year. This year we will be covering a few potions, such as Draught of Peace, and Calming Draught." Slughorn started talking about what was going to happen this year, and reviewing what they had learned from last year.

Harry had really excelled in Potions after Dumbledore introduced separate teachers for it. Dumbledore considered the same for DADA, but he could not find enough competent teachers for the subject. Hermione was Harry's main competition in Potions, she was a genius after all, in fact, the top two out of three of the year had been himself and Hermione for the past 2 years.

Harry's second to last class of the day was Study of Ancient Runes, not his best subject. He struggled the first year, but he eventually got better with the help of Hermione.

His last class was double DADA with Professor Lupin. He already had him once in his third year. He was excited to learn from a proper teacher, and not one who's tried to kill him.

"Ah good afternoon, Harry." Professor Lupin greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry replied. Lupin pulled him to the side of the classroom.

"Have you gotten everything figured out?"

"Yes Professor, Hermione helped me, so I... I mean, we, Hermione and I are going to have them into a group and teach them that way. But we are figuring out where to have everyone meet."

"Brilliant Harry. You can be excused from today's class if you wish. Maybe search for a place to hold your meetings." Professor Lupin smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Professor, but I will stay this class. I don't want to fall behind." Harry smiled back at him, then took his seat.

Professor Lupin asked the class what the previous year's professor had taught them, and asked them to demonstrate what spells they know to see where they stand in the class. Harry was having so much fun helping Professor Lupin during class. Much to Harry's dismay, the class had ended quicker than expected.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He saw Daphne talking with a third year student from Slytherin. "Hey Daph." Harry slid his arm around Daphne's waist, "Who's this?"

"This is Alexandra." Daphne said. Harry offered his hand, and Alexandra shook it. She seemed a little shy.

"Hello. Can we finish talking later, Daphne?" Alexandra asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course Alex, I'll meet you in the common later." Daphne said, now turning to Harry. "Hey, sorry about that, she's having some guy problems and needed someone to talk to."

"That's alright. So I have prefect duty tonight so I won't be able to hang out, would you like to sit at the Gryffindor table with me?" Harry asked, smiling at Daphne.

"Of course, Harry," She placed a feather light kiss on his lips, and took his hand, "lead the way."

Harry and Daphne sat down across from Hermione and Ashley. Ron, a few seats down with Dean and Seamus, had spotted Daphne, and scowled towards the group. He never trusted anyone from Slytherin, aside from Harry who had visited the Burrow and seemed trustworthy. None of them saw his scowl, which was fortunate for him otherwise he would lose a friend, and Lavender likely wouldn't like him if he disliked people for being in a certain house. He would need to work on that.

The conversation between the four was light, talking about their professors, and other subjects. A gray owl entered the Great Hall, carrying a note. The owl dropped the note over the Gryffindor table and it landed gracefully next to Hermione's plate of food. Hermione wasn't expecting anyone from her family to write to her, it wasn't Krum, and her name was spelt elegantly. It must've been her mother.

Hermione opened the letter and she started reading, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hermione?" Harry asked gently. Hermione couldn't bear to look at anyone, she got up out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall. "Hermione! Wait!" Harry called after her. He got up and ran after her, leaving Daphne and Ashley behind, they decided to go after them.

When Daphne got there, rage and angry built up in her body. "HARRY POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? OF ALL THE GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL, YOU DECIDE TO CHEAT ON ME, WITH _HER_?!" She yelled. Hermione had kissed Harry, with tears still running down her cheeks. Out of nowhere she had kissed him after he caught up to her and asked her what had happened. It wasn't Harry's fault this happened, although Daphne didn't seem to think so. They had broken apart after Daphne and Ashley had got there. Harry turned and started toward Daphne.

"Please Daphne. Please, I swear I didn't mean to." But you would do it again for a kiss like that. A voice inside his head had said, Shut up. His mind replied, I'm dating Daphne not her. "Daphne." Harry was almost within arm's length of Daphne.

"No. This. This has gone too far. We're done." Daphne had said, tears now coming from her eyes. She stormed off.

"Daph. Please" Harry called after her. But it was useless. He should have known. It was never going to last. The voice was back, She's too... Slytherin for you. Harry shook his head. Tears beginning to come from his eyes. He walked over to Ash. "Please believe me. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. Neither of us meant to. I swear."

"Of course I believe you Harry. Now go make sure Hermione is alright. She's going to think she broke the two of you up." Ashley was looking him in the eye, she squeezed his hand. "Harry, don't feel bad about the break up. She cheated on you. I wanted to tell you when I found out, but you were always with her. It was during the Prefect's meeting on the train. I walked through the cabin you were in, and she was kissing another Slytherin." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Thank you Ashley." Harry sniffed then gave her a hug before turning back to Hermione. "Hermione?" Hermione still upset about whatever it was in her letter, ran to Harry and nearly knocked him flat from hugging him. Harry held her, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hermione do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sniffed, "Maybe later." She tightened her grip around his neck.

"I can ask Cedric or McGonagall if you can have the night off. I can handle it by myself." Harry broke the embrace. "Also, please don't think you did anything to cause Daphne and me to break up. It sucks though. I'll just try and keep it together." Harry gave Hermione a watery smile.

Later that night, Harry went to the Astronomy Tower, and let out his anger and sadness. Daphne was many of his firsts. He truly loved her, but did she feel that way in return? She couldn't have if she cheated on him. This is going to be a long year. He thought. Harry made the decision to talk to both Lupin and Sirius about his break up, after try-outs. He never blamed Hermione for what happened, he didn't know what had caused her to do such an action. She will tell me when she is ready. He got into bed and fell asleep.

 _A/N: Alright. It has happened. Haphne has ended. I have a decision to make about the next chapter and I would like your input, a longer chapter containing two ideas I had in mind, but a slightly longer wait for it, or a split the two ideas into their own chapter and have two chapters, in two weeks? Please review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Past, Present and Future?

_A/N: Before you guys begin reading, I have to thank **Siriusly**_ **_Serious_** _for helping co-write this chapter. I was stuck and needed help. She graciously decided to help me. So if you don't follow her, or have her favourited, I suggest that you go and do so! She is an amazing writer. Now! On with the story! Also. I don't own HP, just this plotline._

* * *

The bright sun leaked through the maroon curtains, seeping inside the boy's dormitory; waking Harry up from his sleep. If that's what he would even call it, he was nearly up all night thinking, pretty distraught about the situation with Daphne. He wearily pulled himself out of bed, starting his morning routine and ending with him slipping on a pair of black pants and Gryffindor robes.

He began his descendant to the Gryffindor common room, when a familiar red head rushed behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Oi! Harry!"

Harry turned his neck; Ron was fixing his tie that hung loosely around his neck, his face nearly red from catching up to him. "Ron? What's up?"

Ron began shifting his tie around his neck, as the two walked into the common room. "I took your advice, mate. Well, sort of. I gave her some compliments and she seemed to like it."

"Yea? That's great, Ron."

"Yeah, I reckon that's why you and Daphne have been together so long." Ron said, tapping him on the back.

Harry took a deep breath, fixing his spectacles up his nose as he exited the portrait hole. "Actually, we're… we're not together anymore."

"Shit, really? Aw mate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Harry waved him off, "It's alright, you didn't know… Hey, Ron?"

"Yea?"

"Have you by any chance, seen Hermione?"

Ron tilted his head in thought, "Uhm… nope. Actually, I might've heard her talking about going for breakfast; so possibly there."

"Alright, thanks." Harry said, making his way down the revolving staircases to the great hall. He turned the corridor and stood in the middle of the dining room's entry way; looking over the Gryffindor tables, and instinctively the Slytherin's. He shook his head, there was no reason to look over there anymore…

His eyes wondered around the students eating their breakfast, till they fixed on a certain girl with brown bushy hair, and a thick book under her nose. Just as Harry took a few steps inside, Fred and George came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"Hiya, Harry." The two said, smiling down at him.

"Fred, George, What's all this?" Harry said, gazing down at the suitcase George was carrying.

"This my dear friend-" George said, lifting the suitcase up to Harry.

"Is a box set of all our finest inventions." Fred finished, clicking open the suitcase and letting the lid swing open.

Harry widened his emerald green eyes upon the items inside the suitcase. It was a whole mess of stuff.

"You guys went all out, what've you got?"

"Well…" Fred said, taking out an ear on a string. "You've already been introduced to this little bugger here… but we have this, which is our newest." Fred picked out a thin sky blue hat and spun it on the tips of his fingers.

"What is it?"

"What is it he says." George grinned.

"When you wear it, your head turns invisible."

"And so does the hat." The Weasley's said.

"Watch." Fred turned and placed the hat on a fellow Gryffindor in a younger year. He stopped, as his head disappeared underneath the hat, and the hat itself. The boy waved his arms frantically trying to feel for his head.

"Get it off!" The boy cried in panic.

"Hold still!" Fred said, reaching for the hat but his hands just slipped in midair. "Oh… uhm… _George_ …"

George snapped the suitcase closed, "Ah, it still needs some modifications. We'll get back to you on that." He said running after the headless boy.

Harry laughed, watching them run down the corridor then remembered what he was here for. He walked down the Gryffindor table, taking a seat beside Hermione who was deep in her reading.

He leaned over close to her ear, "Hey there."

"Oh!" Hermione practically jumped, nearly spilling her pumpkin juice as she clutched on to her chest. "Merlin, Harry… you don't go sneaking up on people like that!"

Harry laughed, "Sorry, but you were glued to that book of yours."

Hermione closed her thick Arithmancy book, continuing at her breakfast with Harry. "Yea, well… something to help keep my mind off… well, it's nothing."

Harry looked up at her from the corner of his eye, "You sure?"

She shrugged, "Yea."

"You know if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm all ears." Harry said, taking a large bite of his waffles.

"Thanks, Harry." Her mouth curved into a subtle smile.

Harry looked up from his plate, his smile slipping as he caught Daphne's eyes. She turned her head, her nose in the air as she exited the great hall.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Hm?" Harry took a deep sigh, returning to his waffles.

"About last week… when you know…"

"Oh, yea. I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I feel like I might've ruined something important for you…" Hermione said, stabbing at her eggs.

"Definitely not, it's not your fault. Really, Hermione don't beat yourself up for it." Harry shrugged, "Sometimes finding out that the people you love aren't meant for you, hurts. Just gotta' move on, I suppose."

"Maybe Quidditch will help keep your mind off it. Aren't try-outs today?"

"Oh right, I'd almost forgotten. I keep thinking I'm still on the team, but now that I'm re-sorted… I suppose I've got to re-tryout." Harry laughed.

"You'll do great. You're a natural seeker."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry smiled.

After a short breakfast, the two decided to head off for their first class; Charms with Professor Flitwick.

Harry took his usual seat by the window, with Hermione sitting beside him. The pair took out their books and quills as Professor Flitwick waved his wand at the blackboard, of which appeared to be the agenda for the class, and it's O.W.L.'s requirements.

Harry leaned in, as he copied the notes from the blackboard. "We've heard the same lecture in three different classes."

Hermione chuckled, "Just in case you didn't listen the first three times, I suppose."

"Woah, I'm the most _attentive_ person in classes." Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

"I suppose we'll see about that when we see whose top of the class at the end of the year." She grinned playfully.

"Alright, Granger. I like a little challenge." Harry said with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, now that we've got that settled. Today, we are going to be practicing the disarming charm." Professor Flitwick said, adjusting himself on the tall stool he stood on for the students to be able to see him. "You, Parvati. Come help me demonstrate."

Parvati Patil stood up from her seat, and shifted through the row as she walked to the center of the class. "Now class, watch carefully at my wrist movement. Wand out, my dear."

Parvati slipped out her wand from inside her robes and held it up to the Professor.

"Watch now. _Expelliarmus_!" Professor Flitwick's wand shot a bright white light at Parvati's, causing her wand to slip from the tips of her fingers and roll on the ground.

"Right, just like so. Now grab a partner and practice. I don't want to hear any other incantations other than this one." He said, giving a stern look to Dean Thomas.

The class grew loud as the students began to shuffle around the class, finding their empty space to practice the disarming charm.

Harry looked around, noticing he didn't have a partner and turned to Hermione. "So, I guess you're stuck with me."

" _Save me now_." Hermione joked, getting up from her seat as the two adjusted themselves by the window of the classroom.

Hermione stood about ten feet away, her wand held high at Harry.

"I'll try to go easy on you." Harry joked.

"Do as you wish." Hermione said, getting into stance.

"Ready?" Harry said and within a second the two flicked their wrists and yelled the incantation.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flicked from his grasp and rolled towards Hermione's feet. A triumphant look played on her face as she reached down and grabbed his wand. "Look whose wandless."

"Alright, not bad Granger." Truly he was impressed with her fast ability to produce a spell. He walked over and grabbed his wand, "Again?"

Hermione nodded, and got back into stance.

"Alright… 3…2…"

" _Expelliarmus_ \- _Ah_!" Harry quickly dodge the fast red bolt of light that shot from Hermione's wand and shattered a small part of the window pane.

He looked over, confused when he noticed Cormac had accidentally struck her with a loose disarming charm.

"Sorry, Granger!" Cormac said lazily as he went back to practicing.

"Are you alright?" Harry said, looking at her concerned as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just caught me off guard." She raised her wand to the broken window pane, repairing the glass back to its original state.

"Cormac can be a git sometimes." Harry said, looking over at the guy missing more disarming charms creating a cluster of papers to fall from the desk.

"Somehow it always revolves around me. Should've seen him last year in transfiguration."

"What'd he do?"

"Turned my hair green! I know he didn't do it on purpose, but still. I'm like a spell magnet."

Harry quirked and eyebrow, crossing his arms as he lightly twisted his wrist, pointing his wand at Cormac. A thin streak of white light darted to the boy's blonde head. Cormac dropped his wand, reaching up to rub the back of his head, looking around the room frantically for the culprit of the spell.

Hermione laughed. "Now it's even." Harry said, laughing just the same.

The bell rung, and the two packed their things and headed for their next class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The class was quite usual, and expected. McGonagall loved the aspect of taking notes, so that is what she had the class do. Mostly note taking, about the inanimate conjuring spells. Nothing too exciting for Harry, for he caught himself looking out the window countless times, at the view of the Quidditch field. Man, he couldn't wait to get back on his firebolt, flying around the pitch with the wind in his hair. It was one of the things he looked forward to the most while being back at Hogwarts.

After Transfiguration, the two made their way out of the front oak doors of the castle, and onto the grounds where there sat a large greenhouse, ready for their Herbology class.

Harry and Hermione stood behind the large rows of tables, Ron and Neville accompanying them from the other side.

"Hey, mate. Hermione." Ron said, smiling at the two.

"Hello, Ronald and Neville. How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Neville's smile beamed from his face, "Excellent! Happy to be back in the greenhouse."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Herbology is his favourite subject." Hermione said, just before Professor Sprout cleared her throat catching the attention of the students inside the greenhouse.

"Hello, Class!" She said, smiling to the students.

"Good afternoon Professor Sprout." The students said in unison.

"Today, and hoping you had done your homework of reading, you will be getting your hands a bit dirty." She said, lifting up a pot in front of her and holding it up for the class to see. "Now you will each be given a few seeds to plant, they are attached to thin roots, you are to only burry the roots and leave the seeds above the soil. Proceed with feeding them carrots." She said, lifting a baby carrot up to the seed as it grabbed hold of it and chomped on it. "These are called _Chinese Chomping Cabbages_ , they grow as they eat; and Professor Snape needs them for a potions class, so that is what we are doing today. Garden is out back, grab your seeds and get planting."

Harry grabbed his sack of Chinese Chomping Cabbage seeds and followed Hermione out to the back of the greenhouse where the garden was. The two slipped on their Dragon Hide gloves to prevent the cabbages from chomping on their fingers.

Harry kneeled down on the dirt, and began to dig small holes in the garden.

"She wasn't kidding when we were getting dirty." Harry said, looking down at his robes that were covered in dirt and soil.

Hermione laughed, "It's not your best look." She joked.

Harry grinned as he stuck the seeds into the dirt and began to cover the roots leaving the seeds exposed. "There we go…" He said, wiping his forehead with the back of his Dragon Hide gloves. "Now what?"

"Well you… Oh! _Harry_ …" Hermione said, turning towards him.

"What? What is it?" Harry said, looking around him confused.

"You've erm… you've got soil on your face. Right here." She said, pointing up to her forehead.

"Oh, it's just a bit of soil it's alright." He said, trying to clear it off with the sleeve of his robes.

"No, Harry. The soil is Dragon dung." She said, biting her lip trying to hide her laughter.

Harry took his gloves off and began clearing all the soil on his face, "That's just brilliant." He said, his face turning pink, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright, here." Hermione lifted him the water can for him to wash his hands off of.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said, wetting his hands and clearing his face.

"No problem. All you've got to do is feed the cabbage the carrots." She said, handing him a hand full of baby carrots. One by one he slowly rolled the carrots to the cabbage as they gnawed on the vegetable and quickly consumed it.

Hermione sprinkled water lightly over their cabbages, and the seeds suddenly grew a few inches.

Harry stood up, brushing himself off of dirt; Hermione just the same. Harry gave her a light pat in the back as they looked down at their plants. "We make a good team, huh?"

Hermione looked up into his emerald green eyes, grinning up at him. "Yea, a good team."

-oOoOo-

The next week went by quickly for Harry, although it was boring. The routine was the same every day: wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, go to class, have lunch, go to more classes, dinner, homework and then to bed. Harry felt down all week. He wasn't speaking to most people, not participating in class, only taking notes when necessary. Except around Hermione, he tried to be as happy as he could be, or at least not looking like death has taken over. He didn't want to make Hermione feel like she was the cause of his break-up. But she did play a part. he thought every time someone accidently brought up the subject.

One thing Harry did look forward to this week was Quidditch try-outs. He had missed playing Quidditch, due to the Tri-Wizard tournament last year he didn't get to play a single game. Try-outs for the seeker were held on the Thursday. Angelina Johnson was the captain for Gryffindor, and she, like the twins, and praised Harry's skills as a seeker. When Harry showed up, there was only one other student trying out for seeker, Cormac McLaggen. According to the Twins he is also trying out for chaser, beater (even though they already have the twins) and keeper since Wood had now graduated. Harry scoffed when he saw him on the field.

"Greetings Potter." Cormac greeted him, "I'll be going for seeker as well. No hard feelings if I make it, right?" Cormac offered his hand to Harry. Harry refused to shake it. Angelina signaled for Harry to come over to her, Harry silently thanked her for getting him out of talking to him.

"So Harry, all you'll need to do is catch the snitch within the time limit, which is 5 minutes, I believe the record for Gryffindor during tryouts was 57 seconds by Charlie Weasley 8 years ago. Think you can do that? I don't want Cormac as the seeker, he's not the right build." Harry nodded to Angelina, and hopped onto his Firebolt.

"Ready." Harry said, floating up into the air, Angelina released the snitch, letting to float up and zoom off to god knows where. Harry took off towards the Hufflepuff stands and the far end of the pitch. The few students in the stands, which were mostly Gryffindors, came to watch Harry as they had seen him play for Slytherin. They cheered after he caught the snitch before almost crashing in to the stands where they were sitting.

Harry landed back in front of Angelina, "There ya go," he handed the snitch over to her, "how'd I do?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"You made the team Potter. Congrats." Angelina hugged him, then whispered to him, "If you need to talk to someone I'm here, okay?"

Harry pulled back, gave her a thankful smile and nodded. Cormac came over and asked Angelina "So, I guess I'll need to make sure I know some pro tips for seeker for our first game?" Cormac didn't look at Harry, thinking he got the position because his "social status" was higher than Harry's. Angelina and Harry both looked at him with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Um no. You're the reserve keeper. I don't you'll get to play this year. Sorry." Angelina spoke with authority, not looking up from her clipboard.

Cormac scoffed at Angelina and walked off towards other students that were there to tryout. Harry high-fived Angelina. "I'll see you around Ang." Harry smiled half-heartedly. As Harry made his way to the locker room, Cormac caught up with him and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around, "What do you want?"

"Say, could you put in a good word in for me to your friend up there?" Cormac pointed up to the stands where Harry noticed Hermione and Luna were sitting.

Harry stared blankly at Cormac, "She's going through somethings. It's not a good time. Sorry."

"So? I could cheer her up if you know what I mean." Cormac said winking at Harry. Harry looked at him with a blank face.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Harry said, clenching his jaw. Harry knew what Cormac meant, but he wanted a reason to shut him up.

"Look. You obviously don't know girls, I could smooth talk her, cuddle her. Make her feel safe. Eventually take her to the bedro-" Cormac was cut off from a sharp uppercut. Harry was not going to let Cormac talk about Hermione like that, so he felt that the easiest way to shut him up was knocking him out cold, and to everyone's surprise, Harry had done just that in one swift punch.

"Mister Potter! That is enough! Detention for a week!" Professor Snape had rushed onto the field, likely just to give Harry detention as he never liked him.

Angelina and the Twins shook their heads at Harry, all trying to hide the grin that was creeping on to their faces.

"Why'd you do that Harry?" Angelina asked.

"He deserved it. Plus the detention is worth it." Harry replied.

Professor Lupin walked onto the field immediately after Professor Snape. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Potter here decided to beat the poor boy unconscious, so I gave him detention with me. He will suffer for his poor life choices." Snape snarled to Lupin.

"Actually, I'll take him off your hands, I need his help anyway." Lupin put on a fake smile to Snape.

"Fine." Snape said through his clenched teeth. Snape stormed off the field.

"Alright Harry, 7 o'clock, my office, you'll just be grading some papers. I do have to show that I am not biased towards any of my students." Lupin said to Harry. "Go on and shower."

Harry laughed, "Yes Professor." Harry began to walk towards the locker room whilst Lupin walked towards the castle. Harry stopped and turned to Lupin "Oh Professor, do you think you could tell me about your time at Hogwarts tonight?"

Lupin had the same twinkle in his eye the last time Harry asked about his past. "Yes I can Harry."

Harry was looking forward to getting to know Lupin better. Harry went and showered then went to eat before his 'detention' with Professor Lupin.

-oOoOo-

Harry was shifting through the pieces of parchment on the desk in front of him; Inking his quill as he marked the papers of the student's Professor Lupin had given him to grade.

"How are they doing so far?" Professor Lupin asked, grinning down at his stack of papers he was grading as well.

Harry looked hastily through the graded papers on the desk, "Pretty good so far actually."

"You've done pretty good yourself." Harry looked up as Professor Lupin lifted up a piece of parchment that was Harry's test, who had gotten an A on the exam.

"Brilliant!" He said, taking the test from Lupin and surveying it.

"You've got a natural talent for this class, Harry." Lupin said, flashing a knowing smile.

"Do I, sir? I just really enjoy the class."

"Yes, well your father was the same way."

"Really?" Harry looked up at him curiously.

"Yes. If there was any class James and Sirius didn't skip, it was this one."

"What about my mother, sir?"

Lupin smiled, reminiscently. "Ah, Lily. Yes, I believe her favourite class was Potions."

"Definitely not my favourite…" Harry said certainly.

"I'm willing to assume Snape doesn't help that opinion too much." Lupin laughed. "Yes well, I believe your mother and I became good friends during Potions. We were partners."

"Were you great at Potions too, Professor?"

"Oh no. To this day Professor Snape still makes my potions for me. Lily made the class easier to pass though." Professor Lupin smiled, looking off into the ceiling as he remembered the day he and Lily had officially become close. "It was in my fifth year that we had partnered up in Potions. We obviously knew each other before hand since we were the Gryffindor Prefects."

/

" _Hey Lily." A tall, thin boy with large round spectacles and short wavy brown hair walked down the steps of the dungeon to lean himself against the cold stone walls, looking down at a short, long red-headed girl with deep green eyes._

" _James." She said, without looking at him; then continuing her conversation with Alice Prewett. "So he asked me to join-"_

" _What do you say we skip Potions, and head to Hogsmeade_ _today?" James interrupted, quirking an eyebrow._

 _Lily rolled her eyes, "Why would I want to skip Potions, and why would I want to go to Hogsmeade_ _with you?"_

 _James looked at her disbelievingly. "Because I'm James Potter, of course?"_

" _You're an arrogant toe-rag. Bugger off." Lily turned her attention back at Alice but James wasn't giving up. 'Did he ever?'_

" _Come on Lily, have some fun for once. You're always so tense."_

" _Excuse me?"_

 _Remus placed a hand on James' shoulder, "C'mon mate, knock it off."_

 _James looked between Remus and Lily, releasing a breathy sigh as he pushed off the stone walls and walked inside the classroom. Remus followed as everybody took their seats; James partnered with Sirius, while Lily took the empty spot beside Remus._

 _It wasn't long before they had to start their potion making, and Remus was completely lost on how to cut up the Lacewing Fly. He began stabbing the wing, but the webbed item wouldn't cut._

 _Lily looked over at him painfully, "Stop, stop. Here." She placed a hand over his on the knife, guiding the blade down the spine of the wing of which cut perfectly in to two pieces._

" _Ah, Thanks Lily. I suppose it's no secret I'm not the best at this stuff." Remus said, laughing as he dropped the wing inside the cauldron._

" _It's alright Remus, I could say the same to you about D.A.D.A"_

" _I bet you're still passing though."_

" _True. Or I wouldn't keep my Prefect duties." Lily said grinning up at him._

 _Remus bit his lip, "Yea well… I'm afraid of losing mine. Potions is killing me this year." He said as he began to stab his knife into the Sopophorous_ _bean. The bean wiggled underneath his knife._

" _You're cutting it wrong, Remus." Lily said, watching him amusingly._

" _I've got it." Remus lifted his knife and swung it down on the bean that flung off the table onto the floor._

 _Lily laughed as Remus looked defeated. The two leaned down to pick up the bean and bonked their heads together._

" _Ah, sorry!" Remus said, holding the top of his dirty blonde head._

" _No, I'm sorry." Lily laughed, placing a hand on her dark red hair._

 _The two smiled up at each-other, to where Remus didn't realize he was gazing into her emerald green eyes for so long. Lily looked away awkwardly, grinning, as she grabbed the Sopophorous_ _bean and crushed it with the side of the blade. "Erm_ … _like this."_

 _Remus watched her, as she smashed the bean and sprinkled the jam-like substance inside the cauldron._

" _Are you watching Remus?" She said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes as she squeezed the jam inside the cauldron._

" _Huh? Oh… yes… sorry." Remus cleared the lump in his throat as Lily's cheeks grew a light rosy colour._

" _How are you friend's with James?" Lily asked, wiping her hands off of jam onto her Gryffindor robes._

 _Remus shrugged, "He's been my best mate since first year."_

" _You're nothing like him." Lily said, casting a view at James and Sirius flirting with a few Hufflepuff_ _girls at the table beside them. "Nor Sirius for that matter."_

" _They have their moments, but they're good friends."_

" _I suppose. You just find the good in everybody don't you?" Lily grinned up at him, receiving a coy smile from Remus. "Look, I can uhm_ … _I can help you. With Potions. Like tutor you…"_

" _You would do that? With your schedule?"_

 _Lily shrugged a shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal, "Yea well, it would have to be after dinner of course. But I wouldn't want to lose my favourite_ _prefect buddy." Lily leaned in for a whisper, "Otherwise I'd be stuck with Severus."_

" _Thank Lily, I really appreciate this." Remus smiled as he watched her shyly spin the ingredients in the cauldron and began to pour it into a vile._

 _/_

"Professor? Professor?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Remus till his teacher noticed, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, Harry. I guess I uhm… got lost in thought." Remus said, rubbing the side of his neck.

"It's alright, sir, you just stopped talking. Another time I suppose…" Harry straightened the stack of papers and handed it to Remus. "I've finished. Now I've got to meet Hermione, we're discussing on a place to have the students meet at for tutoring."

"Alright, Harry. I'll see you next class." Remus said smiling up at him.

-oOoOo-

Harry walked into Gryffindor common room, holding the Marauders' Map. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into someone. Harry dropped his satchel and the map. The other person dropped the book they were carrying a few letters. "I'm so sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry bent down to pick up the other student's things.

"It's alright, I wasn't either." Harry recognized the voice, it belonged to one bushy-haired Hermione. He looked up at her before she did. Once she did, spoke. "Oh, hello Harry!"

"Howdy." Harry smiled at Hermione. "Just the person I was looking for." Harry winked at Hermione.

Hermione became flustered, "Wha-what do you mean? Why are-were you looking for me? Did something happen?" She started to pick her letters back up.

"Yeah. Something did." Harry decided to toy with her.

"Oh no. What was it? A death eater attack? Did something happen to Sirius?" Hermione began to panic and started to hyperventilate.

"No no no. Oh I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it like that." Harry saw that she was on the verge of breaking down. He forgot they she had received a letter that made her distraught. Harry pulled her into hug. She began to sob lightly into Harry's robes.

"I'm- I'm so-s-sorry."

"It's okay Hermione, it's my fault. I shouldn't have joked about those things." Harry said, rubbing her back. "Are you good?" Harry pulled back and held his hands on her arms.

"Yeah. I think so." Hermione sniffed, then looked at Harry. She smirked. "Thank you Harry."

"Ah, it's nothing. So, I've thought of some places to use for the DADA training, but I'm not sure of their availability." Harry said, picking up the map from the floor.

"Wait Harry, I heard one of the Twin's talking about a secret room on the seventh floor earlier today." Hermione cut him off.

Harry looked on the seventh floor section of the map. "Uh, Hermione? There aren't any secret rooms. See? I think they were pulling your leg." Harry showed Hermione the map.

"No, I refuse to believe it. We should go check it out!" Hermione started for the portrait hole. Harry grabbed her by the arm.

"Tomorrow. We have some time tomorrow and all weekend to look for places. We should sleep." Harry said releasing her arm. Hermione dropped her arms in defeat.

"Fine." Hermione stood there, not moving, trying to look innocent.

"Well, aren't you going to bed 'Mione?" Harry asked, noticing that she wasn't moving.

"I will be... yes." Hermione wasn't looking at Harry and became very interested in her feet.

She noticed Harry's feet step closer to her. Harry placed a finger on her chin and lifted it up so she was forced to look at him. Time seemed to stand still at this moment, her breath hitched and her lips parted slightly as she was looking at the most handsome set of eyes she had ever seen. _Where's this coming 'Mione? When did you start thinking about how Harry' looked._ A voice spoke in her head. _How can I not think about it._ She noticed the way his unkempt hair fell in front of his face, barely reaching the brim of his glasses, the black contrasting with his bright emerald eyes. She could see each individual freckle on his nose from this distance. She noticed that when he was smirking he had a dimple on the right side of his face, just below his eyes, off towards the side of his face. She reckoned he had another on his left side too. Harry raised an eyebrow, breaking the silence. "Well?"

"Yea. Bed. Tomorrow. Sure." Hermione said, not sure exactly what she was replying to. Harry smirked some more.

"Great." To Hermione's surprise, Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, far enough to not mean anything romantically. "Night 'Mione."

Hermione stood there, blushing, she placed a hand to where he had kiss her. She hadn't noticed that he had already left. She walked up to the girl's dorms, changed out of her robes into a silk nightgown. She wasn't sure what Harry had meant by the kiss on the cheek, but she had started to question how she felt about Harry.

-oOoOo-

 **Sometime** **around midnight**

In Knockturn Alley, a cloaked figure appeared with an almost silent crack from their apparition. The figure looked around the Alley, the hood covering over their face. The figure was tall, had light white skin tone and had a fit build. The black cloak was draped over their body, only revealing their feet. The lower portion of the cloak was ripped and tattered. In the moonlight, at the right angle you could see the figure's mouth, as it turned to a smile. The figure began to wander around the Alley, looking at the shop signs, checking over their shoulder every once and awhile, as if they were being watched.

The figure finally stopped walking, looked up at the sign hanging over head. The sign read: _Pranduil's_ _Wand Shop_. A wand slid into the figure's hand from their sleeve. The wand was black, and sleek, the handle looked to be made of obsidian, and the rest of the wand was made of Ebony. It had cracks in the obsidian section of wand that glowed vibrant blue. The figure cast _Alohomora_ on the door and walked inside.

There was complete silence for a minute. Then a blue light came for the upstairs window, followed by a greenlight. The figure walked back outside, turned around and cast a spell that shot a silver bolt into the door. The shop and house above exploded, flames engulfing the street. The figure waved his wand at the ground leaving an insignia on the ground. The figure had apparated away and the alley was now silent aside from the crackling of the flames.

* * *

 _A/N: Ooo... Mysterious... Please review! Again huge thanks to Siriusly_ _Serious for helping with this chapter!_


End file.
